My Seonsaengim Is My Mommy
by Angel Deer
Summary: 'Oh jihun menginginkan Xi Luhan gurunya sendiri menjadi ibunya , karna ia iri dengan teman – temannya yang memiliki ibu , tapi sang ayah belum bisa membuka hatinya untuk orang lain karna masih mencintai istri lamanya yang sudah meninggal , akankah sehun bisa menerima luhan ?" @summury aneh - - /Cast Hunhan/
1. Chapter 1

TITTLE : MY SEONSAENGIM IS MY MOMMY

AUTHOR : ANGEL_DEER

CAST : - XI LUHAN (EXO M )

-OH SEHUN (EXO K )

-OH JIHUN ( OOC)

PAIRING : EXO Members

RATET : T (berubah sesuai alur)

GENRE : ROMACE , SAD , FAMILY

LENGETH : CHAP 1/ ?

WARNING : TYPO'S / YAOI

SUMMURY : ''Oh jihun menginginkan Xi Luhan gurunya sendiri menjadi ibunya , karna ia iri dengan teman – temannya yang memiliki ibu , tapi sang ayah belum bisa membuka hatinya untuk orang lain karna masih mencintai istri lamanya yang sudah meninggal , akankah sehun bisa menerima luhan ?" summury_aneh -_-

INI MURNI HASIL OTAK SAYA , NOT COPY PASTE , JIKA ADA KESAMAAN ITU UNSUR KETIDAK SENGAJAAN

HAPPY READING !

Terlihat bocah kecil laki - laki nan lucu memiliki rambut berbentuk seperi jamur memasuki sebuah kamar. Dengan tubuh yang sudah dibalut seragam khas sekolah nya bocah tersebut merangkak naik keatas ranjang tempat tidur , terdapat seorang namja tampan yang sedang tertidur disana . Namja yang memiliki kulit seputih susu dengan tubuh yang tinggi , dan HEY ! wajah namja tampan tersebut sangat mirip dengan sang bocah kecil , ternyata namja tersebut adalah appa dari boach tadi , bernama Oh Sehun . Si kecil yang bernama Oh Ji Hun pun terus memandangnya , terlihat dari wajah sang appa yang menyiratkan kelelahan , mata yang dipenuhi lingkaran hitam tanda kurang tidur . Niatan untuk mambangunkkan pun jadi hilang ,tapi ia tetap harus membangunkannya , mengingat ini sudah pagi , dan appanya harus mengantarkan ia sekolah .

''Appaa .. irona '' sikecil JiHun menggoncang lengan sang appa

'' … ''

'' appa … irona appa '' sikecil terus bersikeras membangun appanya yang terlihat tidak ada memberikan petanda kalau ia akan bangun

'' … ''

''APPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! IRONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA '' teriakan jihun yang sudah kesal , mungkin appanya tidur mati -_-

''ennnnnggg .. apa itu kau cagiya '' suara serak khas orang bangun tidurpun terdengar dari sehun

'' ne , appa . Ini aku anak mu , palli bangunlah dan mandilah . Trus antarkan aku thekolah , ini thudah hampir thiang , nanthi aku bhitah terlambat '' jawab jihun dengan khas cedel nya

'' hahhhh ? ne , ne appa bangun . Apa kim ajuhma sudah membuatmu kan sarapan dan bekalmu nanti ?'' Tanya sehun

"thudah appa'' jawab jihun dengaan senyum manisnya

Sehunpun segera berlalu kekamar mandi , takut anaknya marah kalau ia terlalu lama

Author pov

Oh Sehun seorang namja tampan yang berumur 26 tahun , salah satu namja paling terkaya di tempat tinggalnya , Seoul korea selatan . Namja tampan ideal untuk para same maupun uke , umur nya masih tergolong muda . Sehun sudah memiliki keluarga kecil , Oh JiHun hasil dari pernikahan sehun dengan namja yang bermarga Byun , dan sudah berubah marga Oh , oh baekhyun . Sehun memang namja yang menyukai sesama jenis . Lalu kemana sang istri (?) baekhyun , seharusnya sang istrilah (?) yang membangunkan ia dipagi hari , bukan anaknya .

*Flasback*

Sehun terus mondar – mandir didepan sebuah rungan bercat serba putih , tepatnya rumah sakit , Ia sedang menunggu baekhyun didalam sana yang sedang melahirkan . Ya , baekhyun termasuk namja yang istimewa , ia namja yang bisa hamil . Mulutnya terus berkomat kamit mengucapkan doa agar sang istri dan anaknya selamat .

CEKLEKKK !

Akhirnya setelah menunggu berjam – jam , pintu itupun terbuka memperlihat seorang dokter yang keluar

'' Dokkk , bagiamana keadaan istri dan anak ku ? lalu anakku laki – laki atau perempuan '' sehun pun segera memberikan pertanyaan kepada sang dokter karna sudah penasaran

'' Tenanganlah , istri dan anda baik - baik saja . Dan anak anda laki – laki '' jawab sang dokter dengan senyum manisnya , rasa lega pun dirasakan oleh sehun setelah mendengar jawaban dokter tersebut

''Terimakasih dokter , apakah boleh saya melihatnya? ''

'' Gwencana , itu sudah tugas saya . Tentu saja , kalau begitu saya permisi dulu '' dokter pun berlalu dan sehunpun masuk kedalam ruangan tempat istri dan anaknya berada

Setelah beberapa hari dirumah sakit , sehun sudah dapat membawa pulang baekhyun dan anaknya , ia begitu senang sekali , terlihat dari tadi ia terus mencium sang anak yang ada didalam gendongan sang istri , apakah sehun tak sadar kalau mereka sedang dalam mobil dan sehun sedang menyetir , mungkin mereka tak sadar akan adanya bahaya akibat kelalaian mereka .

''Sehun , awasssssssssssssss ! '' teriakan baekhyun

BRAKKKKKKKK !

Mobil sehun bertabrak dengan mobil tangki minyak , naasnya Kecelakaan itupun tak dapat terhindarkan

*Flasback end*

Sehun pov

Semenjak kejadian tersebut lah membuat baekhyun harus pergi meninggalkanku , dialah yang paling parah dalam kejadian tersebut dan meninggalkan ditempat kejadian , sedangkan aku masih selamat dan mendapat kan perawatan intensif dari rumah sakit . anakku Jihun tidak mengalami luka sedikitpun karna dilindungi didalaman dekapan baekhyun .

Aku selalu menyalahkan diriku sendiri , andai saja waktu itu aku tak lalai , andai saja lebih focus untuk menyetir , pasti hidupku tak akan seperti sekarang , pasti akan hidup bahagia bersama keluarga kecilku . Tidak hanya sekali aku mengalami hal yang menyakiti seperi ini , orangtuaku juga telahtiada karna kecelakaan yang sama , hanya aku yang selamat dalam kejadian tersebut . Semenjak baekhyun pergi , hidupku berubah manjadi suram , menjadi namja yang pendiam jarang berbicara pada siapa pun , selalu menunjukan wajah datar dan sifat dinginku , hanya pada anakkulah aku memberikan wajah ceriaku . Aku akan sangat overprotektif jika sudah menyangkut jihun , tak ingin ia dekat dengan siapapun , oleh karna itu jihun tak memiliki teman . Aku sebenarnya tak tega melakukan jihun seperti itu , tapi tidak dipungkiri aku sangat takut kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi. Lalu kenapa aku tak menikah lagi ? jawabanya karna hatiku sudah beku sekarang tak mau menghianati yinji , akan selalu setia dan akan tetap mencintai yinji , padahal jihun sudah selalu minta ibu baru , tapi aku hanya diam menanggipinya .

Mobil sport merah milik sehun telah tiba disekolah jihun , EXO School #ngaur merupakan sekolah paling elit di seoul terdiri dari TK , SD , SMP , dan SMA . Sudah kebiasaan untuk sehun selalu mengantar jihun setiap paginya , ia tak mau menyuruh orang lain untuk mengantarkan putra semata wayang nya itu , ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada jihun jika sudah bersama orang lain , hanya kepada kim ajhuma lah sehun akan percaya menitipkan jihun.

''Jihun , nanti kalau sudah pulang tunggu appa ne , appa akan menjemputmu '' pesan sehun sambil membelai rambut jihun

'' taphi appa jangan thampai terlambat therperti kemarin ne , jihun thakut menunggu thendirian ''

'' ne , appa janji '' – sehun

''kalau begitu jihun macuk dulu , bay appa .. tranghae '' jihun pun berlalu , tak lupa untuk mengecup pipi sang appa tentunya

'' ne , nado ''

Sehun pun berlalu dari sekolah tersebut untuk pergi menuju kantornya

*JiHun pov*

Aku memang murid yang pendiam di thekolah , taphi bukan berarti aku tak tau siapa guru yang mengajar ku thendiri .Namanya park seonsaengim , umurnya sudah 30 tahunan , dia juga sedikit gemuk dan lumayan galak , tapi apa yang kuliat kini thungguh terbalik , itu bukan park seonsaengim melainkan namja yang belum aku kenal dan errrr ... namja tersebut cangat cantikkkk terperti wanita #maafkansayaluhan , mathanya juga indah bak rusa , aku tau matanya seperti rusa karna aku menyukai hewan bertanduk itu . Kira – kira namja itu thiapa ya ?

*jihun pov end*

Author pov

Seorang namja yang memeiliki badan yang mungil memang sudah berdiri didepan kelas jihun dengan memasang senyum manis nya . Dan benar saja namja itu memang cantik untuk seukuran namja dengan kulit putih nan lembut seperti bayi , rambut pirangnya , mata yang indah seperti rusa , ohh jangan lupakan bibir pink nya itu , siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tergoda walaupun ia namja , mungkin yeoja – yeoja pun bisa tersaingi , liat saja guru – guru yang lewat dan orangtua yang datang untuk mengantar anaknya saja pasti berhenti untuk melihatnya , sambil bertanya – tanya siapa namja tersebut karna mereka tidak pernah melihat namja itu sebelumya dilingkungan EXO School .

''Anyeonghaseyooooooooooo ... perkenalkan , saya guru baru kalian , murid - murid bisa memanggil saya luhan seonsaengim '' namja itu akhirnya memperkenalkan dirinya tidak lupa ia menampilkan senyum manisnya itu , yang berhasil membuat guru – guru tepatnya para seme meleleh melihatnya

''MWOOOOOOOO ? Luhan seonsaengim ? "

TBC

OR

END

Anyeonghaseyoooooooooo cinguu , saya datang dengan bawa FF pertama saya , saya baru dalam dunia penulisan ff jadi jika ffnya aneh maaf ya . jika sudah baca tolong comment ne , hargai saya yang membutnya . Kalau yang banyak yang setuju dilanjutin maka akan lanjutkan , but kalau enggak saya end sampai disini aja


	2. Chapter 2

TITTLE : MY SEONSAENGIM IS MY MOMMY

AUTHOR : ANGEL_DEER

CAST : - XI LUHAN (EXO M )

-OH SEHUN (EXO K )

-OH JIHUN ( OOC)

PAIRING : EXO Members

RATET : T (berubah sesuai alur)

GENRE : ROMACE , SAD , FAMILY

LENGETH : CHAP 2/ ?

WARNING : TYPO'S / YAOI

SUMMURY : ''Oh jihun menginginkan Xi Luhan gurunya sendiri menjadi ibunya , karna ia iri dengan teman – temannya yang memiliki ibu , tapi sang ayah belum bisa membuka hatinya untuk orang lain karna masih mencintai istri lamanya yang sudah meninggal , akankah sehun bisa menerima luhan ?" summury_aneh -_-

Chap 1 : notes/yaoi-fanfiction-all-about-korean-almost-exo/ff-member-hunhan-my-seonsaengim-is-my-mommy-angel_deer/781018298587448

Sebelumnya ..

Seorang namja yang memeiliki badan yang mungil memang sudah berdiri didepan kelas jihun dengan memasang senyum manis nya . Dan benar saja namja itu memang cantik untuk seukuran namja dengan kulit putih nan lembut seperti bayi , rambut pirangnya , mata yang indah seperti rusa , ohh jangan lupakan bibir pink nya itu , siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tergoda walaupun ia namja , mungkin yeoja – yeoja pun bisa tersaingi , liat saja guru – guru yang lewat dan orangtua yang datang untuk mengantar anaknya saja pasti berhenti untuk melihatnya , sambil bertanya – tanya siapa namja tersebut karna mereka tidak pernah melihat namja itu sebelumya dilingkungan EXO School .

''Anyeonghaseyooooooooooo ... perkenalkan , saya guru baru kalian , murid - murid bisa memanggil saya luhan seonsaengim '' namja itu akhirnya memperkenalkan dirinya tidak lupa ia menampilkan senyum manisnya itu , yang berhasil membuat guru – guru tepatnya para seme meleleh melihatnya

''MWOOOOOOOO ? Luhan seonsaengim ? "

INI MURNI HASIL OTAK SAYA , NOT COPY PASTE , JIKA ADA KESAMAAN ITU UNSUR KETIDAK SENGAJAAN

HAPPY READING !

Xi Luhan , namja berumur 22 tahun yang berasal dari negeri panda , China . Alasan Luhan berada dikorea adalah otaknya , ia memiliki otak yang diatas rata2 , ia dikirim untuk mengajar murid2 dikorea , sebenarnya ia mengajar murid SMA tapi karna kecintaan'nya terhadap anak2 ia lebih memilih mengajar murid TK , karna menurutnya anak2 itu sangat lucu . Luhan tidak dijinkan orangtuanya untuk merantau ke negeri ginseng , karna mereka sangat khawatir , mereka takut terjadi apa2 pada Luhan , tapi Luhan tetap bersikeras untuk pergi , dan alhasil orangtuanya menijinkan karna luhan nekat akan bunuh diri , dan luhan juga memiliki alasan yang sangat kuat untuk pergi ke korea

''MWO ? LUHAN SAEONSAENGIM ? " Jawab murid2 itu serentak , mereka kaget karna namja itu guru baru mereka , ini sungguh mendadak

''kkkkkkkkk , waeee? Kalian tidak suka saya jadi guru baru kalian '' jawab Luhan dengan wajah sedihnya , tentu saja itu hanya pura - pura

" Anio , saem . Siapa bilang kami tak suka , malahkan kami sangat senang . Kami hanya kaget Lulu saemm " jawab salah satu murid bernama tag Taeyoung

''Mwo ? Lulu saemm ?''

" Hehheheh , ne . Itu sangat pantas untuk saemm yang cantik , benarkan kawan – kawan ? '' jawab murid lainya

'' NNNEEEEEEEEE '' Jawab murid serentak ples JiHun

'' hahhhhhhh .. " Luhan hanya dapat menghela nafasnya diperlakukan seperti itu

"Baiklah , seterah kalian saja " sambung luhan

"Park saemmm kemana lulu saemm ? " tanya taeyoung

"Park saem harus paulang kampung karna Ibunya sakit jadi luhan saem lah yang menggantikan " jawab luhan dengan senyum manisnya dan murid – murid hanya berohh ria

"sekarang saem akan mengabsen kalian , ok ?'' – luhan

BLAAA ~~ BLAA ~~ AND ~~ BLAAA BLAAAAA

"Ini hari pertama luhan saem mengajar , luhan saem ingin kalian menggambar , ok . Gambarlah keluarga kecil kalian '' perintah luhan setelah selesai mengabsen murid – muridnya

"ne saemmmmm ''

Luhan sangat senang dengan murid – murid nya , mereka benar – benar sangat lucu , tapi Luhan sangat tertarik dengan salah satu murid , namanya Jihun . Luhan terus memperhatikan jihun , menurutnya murid yang satu ini sangat pendiam , luhanpun berinisiatif untuk mendekatinya.

"Anyeonggg Jihun- ah " sapa luhan dengan senyum manisnya

'' n – ne anyeong saem '' jawab jihun dengan gugupnya , wajar saja jihun gugup karna ia jarang berbicara dengan orang , apalagi guru – guru

'' jangan takut , aku tak akan memakan mu '' ucap luhan sambil membelai rambut jihun . Entah kenapa jihun sangat nyaman dibelai oleh luhan , belaiannya sama dengan sang appa

''apa gambarmu sudah selesai jihun "tanya luhan

''thudah taemm '' jawab jihun sambil menyerahkan gambarnya pada luhan

'' hmmm .. jihun dan sehun appa '' eja luhan membaca gambar jihun '' mana ibunya jihun ? '' – luhan

'' ibuku sudah meninggal thaem " jawab jihun dengan wajah sedihnya , matanya mulai berkaca – kaca

Luhan yang mersa iba pun segera memeluk jihun

'' ssttttttttt , jihun jangan menagis nee ? nanti eomma jihun bisa sedih melihat jihun juga sedih '' tenang luhan . Sedangkan jihun dia hanya diam , diam karna pelukan 'benar – benar sangat nyaman ' – batin jihun , satu lagi yang membuat jihun menjadi nyaman , pelukan luhan persis seperti appanya .

Sekarang waktu nya bagi murid – murid exo overdose khususnya TK untuk jam istirahat . Terlihat jihun hanya diam duduk ditaman sekolah sambil memegang mainnanya , dia hanya diam melihat teman – temannya bermain , sebenarnya dia sangat ingin bermain , tapi teman – temannya yang lain enggan untuk bermain dengan jihun karna jihun yang pendiam jarang berbicara dan cengeng , jihun akan mudah menangis kalau teman – temannya mengejeknya yang tak mempunyai ibu .

''hey ! '' sapa seseorang sambil menepuk bahu jihun

'' lulu thaem '' jawab jihun dengan wajah kaget nya dan luhan hanya cekikikan dengan wajah tanpa dosanya

'' kenapa kau tidak bermain ?'' tanya luhan sambil memperhatikan murid – murid yang sedang bermain

''untuk apa aku bermain dengan mereka '' jawab jihun dengan acuh nya

'' heyyy ! kenapa jihun berbicara seperti itu ?'' luhan sangat kaget dengan jawab jihun

''mereka jahat , mereka selalu mengejek jihun , mereka bilang jihun tak punya ibu " jawab jihun dengan wajah sedihnya , berharap luhan akan memeluknya dan 'gotcha' luhan memang memeluk jihun , entah kenapa luhan ingin saja .

''aku sangat senang dipeluk lulu thaem , sangat nyaman'' jawab jihun sambil memeluk luhan dengan eratnya

''benerkah ?'' tanya luhan dan hanya diberi anggukan oleh jihun

''baiklah kalau begitu luhan saem akan selalu memeluk jihun disaat sedih '' – luhan

'' anioooo thaemmm , jangan hanya thedih saja , tapi kapan pun '' jawab jihun sambil melepaskan pelukanya

''Baiklah '' jawab luhan dengan senyum manisnya

''kalau begitu saem akan menemani jihun main agar jihun tidak sedih lagi , jihun mau ?'' sambung luhan

'' tentu saja jihun mau thaemm '' – jihun

Akhirnya jihunpun menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan luhan , mereka bermain sambil bercanda gurau sehingga terdengar gelak tawa dari jihun , menurut jihun hari - hari sekolahnya akan menyenangkan selama ada luhan

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi , semua murid – murid pun berhamburan untuk pulang kerumah masing – masing , begitu pun dengan jihun , ia ingin cepat – cepat bertemu dengan appanya , dan menceritakan tentang sekolahnya hari ini dan tentu saja guru barunya

SKIPPP ~~~

Sudah hampir setengah jam jihun menunggu sehun untuk menjemputnya , dia sudah menduga appanya akan terlambat untuk menjemputnya seperti hari – hari sebelumnya , ia berfikir pasti appanya sangat sibuk dikantor sehingga lupa dengan dirinya yang sedang menunggu disekolah

''JIHUNNNN ! '' jihun kenal dengan suara orang yang memanggilnya

''LULU THAEMM '' jawab jihun dengan senyum lebarnya

'' kenapa belum pulang ? '' tanya luhan

" appaku belum jemput thaem " jawab jihun

'' ohh " luhan berpikir bahwa appa jihun adalah seseorang yang sangat kejam karna lupa untuk mejemput anaknya sendiri

'' mau lulu saem temanii ? " tanya luhan dengan senyum manisnya

'' benarkahh ? YEAYYYYYYY ! '' Jawab jihun dengan senangnya

~~~~ Beberapa memenit kemudian ~~~

" JIHUNNNNN "

" EOHH ? APPPPAAAA ?

TBC

Bagaimana dengan chap ini cingu , pasti mengecewakan bukan . Mian hunhanya belum ketemu , disini masih jihun dan luhan momment , ini agar mendekatkan mereka berdua . Agar jihun makin seneng and sayang ama Luhan , kan yang bakalan nyomblangin hunhan si jihun . Di chap 3 hunhan bakalan ketemu kok , kan udah ada tanda – tandanya . Jadi masih dilanjutin atau enggak ? tolong dijawab ok^^ kalau emang banyak yang minta dilanjutin dan suka kita ketemu lagi dichap 3 . See you next time^^


	3. Chapter 3

TITTLE : MY SEONSAENGIM IS MY MOMMY

AUTHOR : ANGEL_DEER

CAST : - XI LUHAN (EXO M )

-OH SEHUN (EXO K )

-OH JIHUN ( OOC)

PAIRING : EXO Members

RATET : T (berubah sesuai alur)

GENRE : ROMACE , SAD , FAMILY

LENGETH : CHAP 3/ ?

WARNING : TYPO'S / YAOI

SUMMURY : ''Oh jihun menginginkan Xi Luhan gurunya sendiri menjadi ibunya , karna ia iri dengan teman – temannya yang memiliki ibu , tapi sang ayah belum bisa membuka hatinya untuk orang lain karna masih mencintai istri lamanya yang sudah meninggal , akankah sehun bisa menerima luhan ?" summury_aneh -_-

Sebelumnya ..

Sudah hampir setengah jam jihun menunggu sehun untuk menjemputnya , dia sudah menduga appanya akan terlambat untuk menjemputnya seperti hari – hari sebelumnya , ia berfikir pasti appanya sangat sibuk dikantor sehingga lupa dengan dirinya yang sedang menunggu disekolah

''JIHUNNNN ! '' jihun kenal dengan suara orang yang memanggilnya

''LULU THAEMM '' jawab jihun dengan senyum lebarnya

'' kenapa belum pulang ? '' tanya luhan

" appaku belum jemput thaem " jawab jihun

'' ohh " luhan berpikir bahwa appa jihun adalah seseorang yang sangat kejam karna lupa untuk mejemput anaknya sendiri

'' mau lulu saem temanii ? " tanya luhan dengan senyum manisnya

'' benarkahh ? YEAYYYYYYY ! '' Jawab jihun dengan senangnya

~~~~ Beberapa memenit kemudian ~~~

" JIHUNNNNN "

" EOHH ? APPPPAAAA ?

INI MURNI HASIL OTAK SAYA , NOT COPY PASTE , JIKA ADA KESAMAAN ITU UNSUR KETIDAK SENGAJAAN

HAPPY READING !

Sehun dan Author Pov

Sunggu aku sangat kesal sekarang , sudah hampir setengah jam aku terjebak dalam kemacetan ini , tangan kusudah lelah memencet klakson agar mobil didepanku untuk bergerak , dan sialnya tak tanda – tanda mobil tersebut akan bergerak . Ohhhh ayolahh , aku harus segera menjemput jihun , aku yakin dia pasti kesepian dan ketakutan menungguku sendirian , dia pasti akan marah kepadaku karna tak menepati janji untuk menjemputnya , sama halnya seperti hari – hari sebelumnya

"arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh'' aku benar – benar frustasi sekarang , sebenarnya apa yang membuat jalanan ini begitu macet

Akhirnya setelah menunggu sekian lama kemacetanpun dapat terhindarkan oleh sehun , ia segera memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh

Good . Akhirnya aku sampai disekolah jihun ,tapi aku tak menemukan keberadan aknakku sekarang , diamana dia ? oh ternyata dia sana , tapi – sepertinya jihun tak sendirian , dia bersama orang lain . Ohh , persaanku mulai tak tenang jangan – jangan orang tersebut mau menculik jihun .

"JIHUNNNNNNN ! '' – panggilku dengan cepat sehun

''Eohh ? APPAAAAA ! '' Sepertinya jihun kaget akan keberadaanku , akupun segera berlari kaerahnya

GREBBB

''Kau tak apa – apa kan ?'' tanyaku langsung sambil memeluknya

'' Gwencana appa , aku baik – baik saja kok , kan ada lulu thaem yang menjagaku ?" – jihun

"Mwo ? lulu saemmm '' aku pun segera mengalihkan pendanganku kearah orang yang disebut dengan jihun lulu saem

DEG

DEG

Ohh , kenapa jantung ku berdetak sangat kencang ketika aku menatap orang tersebut , apakah dia seorang yeoja tapi kenapa ia memiliki jakung seperti namja , ehmmm seperti dia yeoja karna dia sangat cantik , matanya benar – benar indah seperti rusa , mata tersebutlah yang berhasil menghipnotisku , kulitnya juga putih dan mulus saat dilihat , rambutnya pendeknya berwarna orange karamel sangat menarik , hidung bangirnya yang mancung , dan jangan lupakan bibir pinknya tersebut , apakah manis jika aku mencicipinya . Apa kalian tau seperti apa ekspresi wajahku sekarang , oh sungguh biasa – biasa saja tak sesuai dengan apa yang kagum – kagum kan tadi , wajahku hanya menunjukan datar dan dingin . Tapi sungguh mataku tak berkedip memendangannya , kepalaku tak dapat kualihkan darinya , apakah aku terpesona ?

Luhan pov

Sekarang aku sedang bersama jihun , menemaninya untuk menunggu orang yang menjemput , kalau tidak salah appanya . Aku sungguh kasian dengan jihun , dia harus menunggu selama ini , sudah hampir satu jam . Ckk ! aku rasa appanya tidak menyayangi jihun , buktinya dia tidak peduli dengan jhun yang menunggunya . Aku sungguh kesal , awas saja kalau ia sampai datang pasti akan kumarahi . Saat aku sedang asyik berbicara dengan jihun ada seseorang yang memanggil jihun , kurasa dia appanya jihun . Sepertinya dia sangat khawatir dengan jihun , buktinya saja dia langsung memeluk jihun . Sepertinya aku harus menarik kata – kataku kalau appanya tidak sayang dengan jihun . Dan sepertinnya mereka sedang membicarakan , bukanya aku geer tapi aku mendengar mereka menyebut namaku , dan sepertinya namja tersebut akan menoleh kepada ku - luhan geer –

DEG

DEG

Kenapa jantungku seperti ini saat pandanganku bertemu denganya , aku akui kalau appanya jihun sangat tampan , memiliki badan yang tinggi , kulitnya juga putih , rahangnya terlihat sangat tegas , meskipun wajahnya datar tapi aku tak dapat mengalihkan mataku darinya . Ada apa denganku ?

Author pov

Dua insan tersebut terus bertatapan , tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang ingin memutuskan kontak mata . Terhanyut akan pikiran masing - masing , tak mempedulikan bahwa ada seseorang diantara mereka , siapa lagi kalau bukan jihun . Bocah tersebut hanya diam memperhatikan dua orang dewasa tersebut , ia bingung kenapa appanya dan lulu saem terus bertatapan , apakah mereka tidak bosan . Sampai akhirnya jihun yang jengah akan - _mari acara menatap_- segera menarik jas lengan sehun

''Appa !'' panggil jihun sambil menarik jas lengan sehun

'' .. '' tak ada sautan

''Lulu thaem ! '' jihun juga berusa memanggil luhan , berharap namja tersebut juga mendengarnya

"..." ternyata sama saja

'' Appa ! lulu thaem ! kalian kenapa ?''

" APPPPPAAAAAAAAA ! LULU THAEEEMMMMMMMMMMM !'' Jihun yang kesalpun segera meneriaki dua anak manusia tersebut dan 'gotcha' berhasil

''Eohh , ne chagi ?'' sehun yang sadar pun segera menjawab jihun

''kenapa appa dan lulu thaemm , terus bertatapan seperti itu ?'' tanya jihun dengan wajah polosnya

'' aaa – anioo " ternyata sehun gugup , ia tak sadar kalau sang anak ternyata memperhatikannya sedari tadi . Sama halnya dengan sehun , luhan juga , namja tersebut terus menundukan wajahnya , mungkin karena efek malu .

'' Ohhhhhhh , oh ya appa , perkenalkan ini lulu thaem , dia yang menemani jihun menunggu appa '' ucap jihun seraya menunjuk luhan . Sehun yang tak ingin kedua kalinya terjerat akan mata luhan , tak ingin melihat namja itu lagi .

'' Ehmmm , jangan dekat – dekat dengan orang lain jihun nanti bisa berbahaya , apalagi dengan dengan seorang yeoja yang tak dikenal ?" ucap sehun berusaha memperingati . Luhan yang mendengar kalau sehun menyebutnya yeoja tiba – tiba saja membuat kepalanya mendidih , sudah cukup kesal kalau ia dibilang namja cantik dan masih dapat menerimnya , tapi sekarang ia dibilang yeoja . What the hell ia tak bisa menerimnya lagi

'' YAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK ! AKU BISA MENDENGARMU TAU ! AKU INI NAMJA , NAMJA TULEN DAN BUKAN YEOJA , CAM KAN ITU BAIK – BAIK " ucap luhan dengan ngos – ngosnya .

'' Ck ! Kalau begitu kau yeoja jadi – jadian " jawab sehun dengan acuhnya , tak lupa memasang wajah poker facenya

'' YAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK !''

''Ckckckckc , lulu thaem kalau marah makin cantik '' ucap jihun

BLUSSS ~~

Entah kenapa jihun yang berkata seperi itu dihadapan sehun berhasil membuat luhan blusing . Luhanpun segera menundukan wajahnya – aigoooo lulu –

''Jihun – ah . Aku ini namja " lirih luhan

'' Ck ! Sudahlah jihun , mari kita pulang '' sehun yang mulai jengah pun segera menarik jihun untuk pulang

'' Eohhh ? tunggu dulu appa '' jihunpun segera menahan sehun , dan berlari kearah luhan , luhan yang kaget akan jihun yang berlari kearahnya hanya diam saja

''Lulu thaem , jihun pulang dulu ne . Terimakasih thudah menemani jihun '' ucap jihun sambil menunjukan senyum lima jarinya

''Emmm , ne , gwencanaa . Pulanglah '' jawab luhan

'' Anyeong , lulu thaem '' ucap jihun seraya melambaikan tangannya dan berlari kearah sehun

'' Nde , anyeongg '' luhanpun membalas lambaian jihun

Jihun dan sehun telah berlalu dari hadapn luhan , dan hanyalah meninggalkan luhan seorang diri

''Hahhh .. lebih baik aku juga pulang , badanku sudah pegal ?'' monolog luhan

Luhan hanya tinggal seorang diri disebuah apartemen yang tidah mewah , cukup sederhana , yang membuat siapa saja nyaman tinggal disitu

Jihun sedang berada diruang makan sekarang , ia bener – benar kesepian karna sang appa yang tak menemaninya makan dan malah berkutat dengan pekerjaanya teruatama laptop . Bahkan kadang – kadang sempat berfikir yang tidak – tidak tentang appanya , apakah sang appa lebih sayang pada laptop dari pada dirinya .

''Lebih baik aku menghampiri appa saja'' monolog jihun

Jihun segera masuk keruangan sehun dengan mengendap – endap , ia berencana akan mengaget kan appannya . Tapi sepertinya akan gagal , karna ia menabrak tumpukan buku

''Jihun , apa itu kau ?'' - sehun

''Hufthhh , ketauan ? '' jihun pun berjalan menghamipiri sehun

''Jadi kau mau berencana mengagetkan appamu eoh ?'' – sehun

'' Heheheh, ne appa '' – jihun

''dasar nakal , awas kau ya'' sehun segera mengkap jihun yang berusaha kabur

HAPPPP

''Dapat kau , kau tidak akan bisa kabur sayang '' ucap sehun dengan senyum evilnya

'' ampun appa , maafkan jihun '' - jihun

''Tidak akan , rasakan ini '' - sehun

''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH , ge- hahhahah li apppa , amppppunnn '' ternyata sehun menggelitik pinggang dan perut jihun

'' Hahahah , ampun appa maafkan jihun , jihun janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi '' – jihun

''Hahhh , baiklahh . Jihun mau appa kesini ?'' ucap sehun sambil meletakan jihun dipangkuanya

''Jihun mau bercerita appa , jihun bothan hanya thendirian ?'' jawab jihun sembari memasang wajah cemberutnya yang pasti membuat siapapun gemas

''Aigoooooo , anak lucu sekali . Jihun mau cerita appa ?''

''Jihun mau cerita tentang thekolah jihun , hari ini thangat thenang appa ?'' jawab jihun sembari menunujukan senyum lebarnya

''benarkah ? apa yang membuatmu begitu bahagia ?'' – sehun

''Lulu thaem ''

''Mwooo ? yeoja jadi – jadian itu ?''

''ckckckckck , lulu thaem namja appa''

''benarkah ? lalu kenapa namanya seperti yeoja ?''

''thebenarnya nama lulu thaem itu luhan , tapi karna ia cantik jadi kami memanggilnya lulu thaem ?''

''Ohhhhh '' sehunpun hanya ber'oh' ria

'' Lulu thaem thangat baik appa , thadi thaja dia menemani jihun main , jihun thangat thenagggggg thekali , kan themala ini jihun tidak ada teman untuk bermain '' Jihunpun terus menceritakan tentang luhan dengan wajah bahagianya , sejenak sehun sangat senang melihat jihun seceria ini , setia hari jihun pasti akan menceritakan tentang sekolahnya padas sehun , tapi wajahnya selalu saja cemberut , tapi kali ini sangat terbalik , jihun terus bercerita dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya

''Lulu thaem tadi juga memeluk dan membelai rambut jihun appa , rasanya thangat nyaman , persis theperti appa '' – jihun

'' Mwoo ? memelukmu ? dia memeluk mu ?'' kaget sehun dengan wajah melongonya

''Ne appa '' jawab jihun polos

'' Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya jihun . Kita tidak tau kalau namja itu baik atau jahat . Jangan – jangan dia hanya pura – pura baik saja , dia saja aneh jihun , wajahnya saja seperti yeoja '' ucap sehun dengan serius

''anioooo , appa . Lulu thaem baik , jihun bisa mersakannya'' balas jihun

''Jih- ..''

''Bagaimana kalau lulu thaem jadi mommy barunya jihun saja appa ?'' belum sempat sehun menjawab tapi jihun sudah memotongnya dengan pernyataan yang sangat mengejutkan sehun

''Jihun , appa tak suka kalau kau berbicara tentang ibu baru . Lebih baik kau segera tidur saja ?'' jawab sehun dengan dingin tak berperasaan

''ta – tapi appa – ''

'' CUKUP JIHUN , SEGERA MASUK KAMARMU DAN TIDUR '' jawab sehun yang usdah mulai emosi , sehun yang tersadar telah membentak jihun , segera memeluk jihun , terlihat kalau bocah tersebut akan menangis

''Sssttt , sayang uljima . maafkan appa , appa tak bermaksud membentakmu . Lebih baik kau tidur hemm , appa harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan appa . Kita bahas ini nanti saja . OK ?" tutur sehun dengan lembut . Jihunpun hanya menganggu dan segera berlalu dari hadapan sehun

'maafkan appa jihun , appa belum bisa membuka hati appa untuk orang lain , appa masih sangat mencintai baekhyun , ibumu ' – batin sehun

Author pov

Dan hari – hari berikutnya dilalui jihun dengan sangat bahagia , bocah tersebut tidak pernah kesepian lagi disekolah semenjak adanya Luhan . Mereka berdua akan terus bersama , bagai surat dan perangko yang tak terpisahkan . Bahkan setiap hari minggunya jihun akan merenge kalau tidak bertemu luhan , karna sekolah yang libur dan berakhirlah dengan sehun yang harus membelikan mainan baru agar bocah tersebut berhenti menangis dan berhasil membuat sehun kesal . Dan kini jihun punya kebiasaan baru yaitu setiap malamnya menceritakan tentang luhan pada sang appanya , sebenarnya sehun sangat bosan mendengar jihun menceritakan namja tersebut , tapi melihat jihun yang sangat bahagia membuat sehun enggan untuk melaranganya bercerita . Tapi kadang sehun kembali kesal dengan luhan , namja tersebut juga memberikan hal yang buruk pada jihun , seperti memberikannya permen lolipop , dan setiap harinya jihun akan makan permen tersebut , jiak tidak diberikan lagi - lagi jihun akan menangis . Benar – benar membuat sehun frustasi

SKIP

Kini sehun sedang berada disekolah jihun , ia berencana ingin bertemu luhan untuk memperingati namja tersebut

''Permisi noona " sapa sehun pasa seorang perempuan

'' Ah , ne tuan '' jawab yeoja tersebut dengan malu sedangkan sehun dia hanya memutar matanya malas

''bisa saya bertemu dengan guru disini yang bernama luhan '' sehun to the point

''Luhan ? oh dia ada diperpustaakan tuan , silahkan lurus saja dari sini '' jawab yeoja tersebut

''gomawo''

Sehun sekarang sudah berada didepan ruang perpusatakaan , ia sedang bersiap untuk menemui yeoja jadi – jadian tersebut

CEKLEK

Dan sepertinya luhan tidak sadar akan keberadaan sehun , terlihat dia hanya santai saja membaca buku dengan posisi berdirinya . Sehun yang datang pun tak tau dimana luhan , jujur saja ia tak begitu kenal dengan rupa namja tersebut tapi sepertinya ia sudah mendapatkannya karna tidak ada oranglain diruangan tersebut . Posisi luhan sedang membelaki sehun sehingga membuat sehun kesusahan melihat apakah itu luhan atau bukan , ternyata sehun masih ragu . Disinilah sehun berada dibelakang luhan , posisi mereka benar – benar sangat dekat dan bisa dipastikan kalau luhan berbalik bisa saja mereka berciuman

''Lu – luhan '' sapa sehun gugup

''ne '' merasa namanya dipanggi luhan pun berbalik

CHUU

Seperti yang author katakan , mereka pasti akan berciuman kalau luhan berbalik . Merekapun kaget dengan apa yang terjadi tapi tak ada yang mau melepasnya .Mereka tetap pada posisinya dengan bibir yang bertautan , hanyut akan kenyaman . Mata mereka terbuka saling bertatapan , saling memperhatikan satu sama lain .Sehun pasti akan terhipnotis jika sudah melihat mata luhan . Sudah hampir lima menit mereka seperti itu , entah mungkin karna efek dari kegiatan mereka berhasil membuat luhan lemas , matanya sudah benar – benar sayu , kakinya pun terasa lemas . Jika saja tidak ada dinding dibelakang luhan maka ia pasti akan terjatuh, sedangkan sehun dia hanya diam saja terus menatap luhan , apalagi mata luhan yang sayu benar – benar membuat sehun makin bertahan pada posisisnya 'ughhh so sexy' batin sehun

CEKLEK

''Eohh ? maaf menggangu , saya pergi " ternyata ada yang ingin masuk tapi harus mengurungkan niatnya karna melihat sesuatu yang tidak wajar , tak mau dikata peganggu

Sehun dan luhan pun segera tersadar dan melepaskan tautan mereka , luhanlah yang paling ngos – ngosan disini , wajahnya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus . Luhan juga sepertinya malu dan menundukan wajahnya , tapi halnya berbeda dengan sehun , namja tersebut terus memperhatikan luhan dengan terus menjilat bibir bawahnya

''Hosh , hoshh apa yang kau lakukan disi – ''

''sudahlah '' belumsempat luhan meberi pertanyaan , sehun sudah memotongnya dan pergi berlalu begitu saja

'dasar aneh' batin luhan

Sehun pov

Sedari tadi aku hanya berdiam diri dalam mobil sambil menunggu jihun , yaa aku berencana untuk menunggu jihun agar tak terlamabat lagi menjemputnya , aku takut membuatnya marah . Tapi sedari tadi pikiranku terus berkelana memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja kualami , itu adalah ciuman pertama ku semenjak baekhyun meninggal , entak kenapa memikirkanya membuatku tersenyum seperti orang gila , aku terus menjilat – jilat bibirku 'manis' itulah yang kurasakan . Jantungku juga berdetak sangat kencang jika memikirkanya . Tujuan awalku tak jadi gara – gara kejadian tersebut membuat gugup .

Author pov

Sama halnya dengan dengan sehun , luhan pun terus senyum – senyum sendiri memikirkan kejadian tadi , ia terus meraba – raba biburnya , tak lupa warna merah muda yang menghiasi wajahnya , ia seperti gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta . Itu merupakan ciuman pertamanya , dan berhasil direbut oleh sehun , oh sungguh beruntung lah sehun kalau ia tau telah berhasil menciuman bibir perawan seorang namja cantik seperti luhan

Cekittt *bunyi mobil direm -_- *

Luhan yang kaget akan ada mobil yang tiba – tiiba berhenti didepannyapun merasa kesal , tapi ia cepat – cepat urungkan niat keslanya tersebut karna ia mersa familiar dengan mobil tersebut . Tiba – tiba saja seorang namja tampan keluar dari mobil tersebut , namja yang memiliki badan yang tinggi , wajahnya blasteran antara wajah orang asia - amerika

''Chagiyaa ?''

TBC

Gimana cingu chap 3 nya^^ Sesuai janji saya hunhannya udah ketemu , dan udah ada momment mereka lagi , saya harap kalian suka dengan chap ini . Jangan lupa berikan commentnya , kalau enggak saya nggak bakalan lanjutt . OK see you next time^^

Big thanks to::

ChagiLu,hanhyewon35,ruixi1,byvn88,lulu-shi,Maple fujoshi2309,NoonaLu,deplujung,hun12han20selu,farfaridah16 , Junkookie1,

Orion's shinki


	4. Chapter 4

TITTLE : MY SEONSAENGIM IS MY MOMMY

AUTHOR : ANGEL_DEER

CAST : - XI LUHAN (EXO M )

-OH SEHUN (EXO K )

-OH JIHUN ( OOC)

PAIRING : EXO Members

RATET : T (berubah sesuai alur)

GENRE : ROMACE , SAD , FAMILY

LENGETH : CHAP 4/ ?

WARNING : TYPO'S / YAOI

SUMMURY : ''Oh jihun menginginkan Xi Luhan gurunya sendiri menjadi ibunya , karna ia iri dengan teman – temannya yang memiliki ibu , tapi sang ayah belum bisa membuka hatinya untuk orang lain karna masih mencintai istri lamanya yang sudah meninggal , akankah sehun bisa menerima luhan ?" summury_aneh -_-

Sebelumnya ..

Luhan yang kaget akan ada mobil yang tiba – tiiba berhenti didepannyapun merasa kesal , tapi ia cepat – cepat urungkan niat keslanya tersebut karna ia mersa familiar dengan mobil tersebut . Tiba – tiba saja seorang namja tampan keluar dari mobil tersebut , namja yang memiliki badan yang tinggi , wajahnya blasteran antara wajah orang asia - amerika

''Chagiyaa ?''

INI MURNI HASIL OTAK SAYA , NOT COPY PASTE , JIKA ADA KESAMAAN ITU UNSUR KETIDAK SENGAJAAN

HAPPY READING !

Author pov

Senyum bahagia pun tidak dapat disembunyikan luhan saat tau siapa namja yang keluar dari mobil , hatinya semakin berdebar – debar saat namja tersebut memanggilnya dengan sayang

''Krisss ?'' Luhan pun segera berlari kearah kris dan memeluknya dengan erat

''Hikss ,, hiksss ,, aku sangat merindukanmu kris" sambung luhan dengan isak tangisnya

''Sttttttt ,,, jangan menagis deer , aku juga merindukanmu'' ucap kris sambil melepas pelukan dan menghapus air mata luhan

''Bagaimana kabarmu eoh ? apakah kau bahagia tanpa aku?" ucap luhan sambil menapat manik mata kris

''Aku baik – baik saja .. eeeeemmmm ,, tentu saja aku sangat kesepian saat tiada kau deer" jawab kris

''benarkah?'' yakin luhan , entah kenapa saat kris bicara seperti itu terdengar nada keraguan dihati luhan dan luhan bisa melihat dimanik mata kris kalau ia berbohong , tapi luhan segera menepis pikiran negatifnya tersebut

"te – tentu . Lebih baik kita pulang keaparteman mu saja eoh ? kita bicara disana saja." Jawab kris mengalihkan pembicaraan

''emmm '' jawab luhan dengan senyum manisnya

Kris dan luhanpun segera berlalu dan pergi menuju apartemen luhan . Tanpa mereka sadari dua pasang mata terus memperhatikan mereka . Satu pasang mata dengan tatapan bingung dan sedu dan satu lagi dengan tatapan datarnya . Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jihun dan sehun . Ternyata mereka belum pulang , karna sehun masih ingin melanjutkan tujuan awalnya memarihi luhan , tapi ia urungkan begitu saja saat melihat luhan dihampiri seorang namja . Sedari tadi ia terus menatap kedua insan tersebut dengan tatapan datarnya , tatapan yang sulit diartikan

"Appa ? bukankah tadi itu lulu thaem ? '' tanya jihun dengan nada kecewa , entah kenapa ia merasa tak suka saat luhan dengan namja lain , menurutnya luhan hanya boleh untuk ia dan appa

"..."

''Kenapa lulu thaem berpelukan dengan namja tersebut appa?" sambung jihun

''.. "

merasa tak mendapat jawaban jihun pun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sang appa dan ia hanya menemukan appanya yang terus menatap tempat dimana luhan dan kris berada tadi dengan tatapan datar

''Appa ! appa ke – ''

''Ayo kita pulang '' belum sempat jihun menyelesaikan kata – katanya sehun sudah memotong dengan nada dingin .

SKIPPP

Author pov

Luhan dan kris adalah sepasang kekasih semenjak satu tahun yang lalu . Dimana mereka memulai kisah cintanya di Beijing , negara asal mereka berdua . Tetapi karna kris yang ingin pergi kekorea dengan alasan mencari pekerjaan harus berpisah dengan luhan selama beberapa bulan . Selama hal itu juga kris tidak pernah menghubungin luhan karna sibuk , dan hanya mengirim email beberapa kali saja . Luhan yang begitu mencintai krispun tak tahan untuk tidak bertemu , ia benar – benar merasa rindu . Mungkin luhan bisa dikatakan keburuntung karna kepintarannya ia dikirim kenegeri ginseng tersebut untuk mengajar dan tentu saja ia bisa bertemu kris . Meskipun luhan sangat kecewa saat kris melarang nya pergi kekorea , ia merasa kris tidak menyukainya kalau ia datang . Tapi karna rasa rindunya yang sudah membuncah luhanpun tetap memutuskan untuk pergi , tapi lagi – lagi luhan harus menelan pil pahit saat ia sampai dibandara incheon kris tidak dapat menjemputnya dan selama beberapa hari dikoreapun kris tidak pernah mengunjunginya . Baru sekaranglah mereka bertemu dan disinilah mereka sekarng , diapartemen luhan

"Kris kau sudah makan ?'' tanya luhan setelah sampai dan menaruh tasnya

''sudah deer'' jawab kris sambil duduk disofa

''Ohhhh , sekarang kita ngapain ?'' tanya luhan sambil berjalan mendekati kris

''Bagaimana kalau – "

DRETTTTTT ~~ DRETTTTTT

Belum sempat kris menjawab pertanyaan luhan , telepon kris sudah berbunyi . Kris pun segera mengankat teleponya dan meningglakan luhan . Setelah menunggu yang menurut luhan sangat lama , kris pun kembali

''eeeemmmmm , deer . Tiba – tiba saja bosku menelpon , katanya ada urusan penting dikantor . Jadi aku harus pergi , otokhee ?'' ucap kris dengan wajah menyesalnya . Luhan yang tak tegapun segera menganggukan kepalanya . Krispun segeramendekati luhan berniat mencium namja tersebut

''Emmmmm ,, krisss . Ak – akuu – ''

''Tak ingin dicium begitu "

''Bu – bukan be – begitu kris . Han – ''

''Tak apa aku mengerti . Kalau begitu akau pergi " ucap kris sambil membelai rambut luhan dan segera berlalu pergi . Yaaaa , selama luhan dan kris pacaran Luhan tak pernah berkiss ria dengan kris , entah kenapa ia sangat malu melakukannya . Maka dari itu , sehunlah yang berhasil merebut frist kiss luhan .

Luhan pov

Selalu seperti ini , lagi – lagi kris mengabaikanku . Aku merasa ia begitu tak memperdulikanku , baru saja bertemu ia sudah pergi , apa ia tak merindukanku , apa ia tak sayang lagi padaku . Beanrkah seperti itu ? lalu apa penyebabnya , aku sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuknya , apa karena aku tak pernah menciumnya ? Tapi kenapa ia selalu menjawab tak apa- apa , berarti itu tak ada masalahkan . Apakah ia mempunyai namja atau yeoja lain ? entah kenapa memikirkan itu membuatku takut , perasaanku mulai tak tenang .

''Hahhhh .. lebih baik aku mengunjungi ia dikantor nanti " monolog luhan

Sehun pov

Entah kenapa aku sedari tadi memikirkan namja tersebut , pikiranku selalu menuju kepadanya , luhan . Semenjak aku melihat ia berpelukan dengan seorang namja yang entah kenapa kau merasa familiar sekali membuat hatiku sakit . Ohh ayohlah , ada apa denganku ? Apakah aku cemburu ? padahal aku tak begitu mengenal luhan , lalu kenapa aku seperti ini ? Bahkan dia bukan siapa – siapa untukku , orang yang tak penting . Apakah aku jatuh cinta ? kenapa aku bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu , karna aku pernah mengalami hal yang sama saat bersama baekhyun . Jika memang seperti itu , aku harus segera menghapus perasaan ini . Aku tak boleh seperti ini , bukankah aku sudah berjanji pada baekhyun untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada orang lain lagi . Yaa , mulai sekarang aku akan melupakan perasaanku pada luhan dan untuk tidak mendekatinya . Lalu bagimana dengan jihun , bocah tersebut sangat senang dekat dengan luhan . Haruskah aku menjauhkannya dari luhan ? tapi aku yakin pasti jihun aku sangat sedih , aku tak tega melihatnya . Oh god , apa yang harus aku lakukan ?

Luhan and Author pov

Benarkah ini kantor tempat kris bekerja , biasa aja . Lalu kemana harus aku mencari kris . Menurut alamat yang diberikan kris inilah tempatnya . Mungkin aku harus bertanya kepada salah satu karyawan disini

''permisi'' ucapku pada salah karyawan pria yang bekerja disini

''Eohh ? ne nonna , ada yang bisa saya bantu" jawab pria tersebut yang bername tag park chanyeol

''MWOOOOO ? APA YANG KAU KATAKAN ? NOONA ?" aku yang tak terima kalau pria tersebut memanggilku noonapun merasa kesal , apakah aku begitu cantik sehingga setiap orang yang pertama kali bertemu selalu memanggilku noona

''N-nee , kenapa noona berteriak seperti ? noona tak malu dilihat orang?" ucapnya , aku yang mendengar kalau orang – orang memperhatikanku pun melihat kesekitarnya dan benar saja , orang – orang memperhatikanku .

''Miane , miane" ucapku sambil meminta maaf

''saya ini namja tuan park , apakah anda tidak melihat jakun saya eoh ? apa perlu juga saya tunjukan alat kelamin saya?" sambungku selembut mungkin , takut akan menggangu karyawan yang bekerja

''eoh , namja ? heheheheh , maafkan saya tuan . soalnya tuan sangat cantik . Saya park chanyeol . Ada perlu apa tuan kemari ?''

''Hahhhhh , gwencana . Jangan panggil saya tuan , panggil saja saya luhan . Saya kesini ingin mencari Wu yifan . Katanya dia bekerja disini ?'' - luhan

''Maksudmu kris?" – chanyeol

"Ne , apakah dia ada?'' – luhan

''apakah dia tidak memberitahumu , dia sudah tidak bekerja disni tiga bulan yang lalu"

"Mwo ? kenapa kris tidak memberitahuku ?'' jawab luhan dengan panik

''saya tidak tahu , memang anda siapanya luhan – ssi ?" tanya chanyeol

Akupun hanya bisa terdiam menggapi ucap chanyeol , jadi kris tidak bekerja lagi selama 3 bulan yang lalu , kenapa ia tak memberitahuku , padahal aku meminta alamatnya bebrapa minggu yang lalu sebelum aku kekorea , apakah kris membohongiku ? kenapa dia seperti ini ? hatiku sudah benar – benar sakit sekarang . Pasti kris menyenbunyikan sesuatu dariku .

''Luhan – ssi?'' tegur cahnyeol seraya mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah luhan

''n-ne ?" - luhan

"jadi kau siapanya kris?" - chanyeol

"aku kekasihnya" – luhan

''apakah kau tidak tau tempat kris bekerja lagi dimana?" tanya luhan

''kalau tidak salah ia bekerja disalah satu perusaan terkaya diseoul ini . Namanya Perusahaan OH COPRA #ngaur -_-# mungkin kau bisa mengunjunginya kesana ?"

''benarkah?"

"tentu saja . Dia pernah memberitahuku , kris itu termasuk teman dekatku"

" gomawo chanyeol – ah . Kalau begitu aku pergi " luhan yang sudah tahupun segera berangkat

''ne cantikkk '' ucap chanyeol , luhanpun segera berbalik dan memberi deathglarenya

Luhan tidak bisa berhenti untuk menunjukan wajah kagumnya terhadap perusahan OH yang sedang ia injak sekarang , benarkah kris sudah bekerja disini ? perusahaanya benar – benar sangat mewah , bahkan luhan tidak bisa untuk menutup mulutnya yang terus berbentuk 'O'

"Sedang apa kau disni?'' suara dingin dan terkesan datarpun berhasil menghentikan kegiatan luhan

''Eohhh ? ka – kauu bukanya appa jihun ?'' jawab luhan dengan gugup , pasalnya ia sedang berbicara dengan seorang namja yang menciumnya semalam

''Apa urusanmu disini ? bukannya kau harus mengajar ?'' tanya sehun

''Ak – akuuu ada urusan " luhan tertangkap basah , ia membolos bekerja demi mencari keberaadan kris

''sebaiknya kau pulang " ucap sehun dengan dinginnya

''MWO ? KAU MENGUSIRKU ? KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA ?'' Bentak luhan yang tidak terima diusir oleh sehun

Merasa ada keributan seorang laki – laki paruh baya , mungkin dia seorang satpam pun datang menghampiri luhan

''kenapa anda berteriak seperti itu tuan ?'' tanya laki – laki tersebut

''eohhh ? dia mengusirku ajjusii . Tentu saja aku membentaknya" jawab luhan sambil menunjuk sehun . Satpam pun segera mengikuti arah tangan luhan , alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui siapa yang ditunjuk oleh luhan

'' YAKKKKKKK ! KAUUUUUUUUUU ? APA – APAAN KAU MEMBENTAK DIREKTUR OH ? DIA ITU PEMILIK UTAMA PERUSAHAAN INI ?'' jawab ajjusi

''MWO ? PEMILIK PERUSAAN INI?'' Luhan yang terkejutpun segera memperhatikan sehun

'' NE , KA- ''

''Sudah lah ajussi , ini urusan aku dengannya . Ajussi pergi saja" potong sehun

''n – neee direktur oh" satpam tersebutpun segera meninggalkan luhan dan sehun . Sedangkan luhan dia hanya menunduk malu

''untuk apa kau kesini?'' tanya sehun – lagi - #sehun_suka_kepo_kalo_tentang_luhan _

''ak – akuu ingin menemui seseorang " jawab luhan masih posisi menunduknya

''keluargamu ?'' – sehun

''namjacinguku" cicit luhan , tentu saja sehun bisa mendengarnya , entak kenapa sehun tak suka kalau luhan berkata seperti itu 'apakah namja kemarin?' – batin sehun . Merasa tak ada sautan dari sehun pun luhan mengkat kepalanya

''namanya ?'' – sehun

''Wu yi fan " – luhan

'' pulanglah , dia pasti tidak bekerja disni " ucap sehun dan segera berlalu meninggalkan luhan

''Mwoo ? tapi katanya dia bekerja disini " jawab luhan sambil mengejar sehun

''apakah kau tidak tau ? kau bisa menunjukan ruanganya kepadaku ?'' tanya luhan sambil terus membuntuti sehun . Sedangkan yang diikuti hanya diam

''Tuan ohhhh ! bisakah berhenti ? jawab dulu pertanyaanku?'' tanya luhan sambil terus mengikuti sehun

''aku tidak tahu " jawab sehun cuek

''Mana mungkin kau tidak tahu , kaukan pemilik perusahaan , ini kau pasti bohong . Kalau begitu aku akan terus mengikutimu sampai kau memberitahu dimana ruangannya?'' ucap luhan bersikeras

Luhanpun terus mengikuti kemanapun sehun pergi , luhan tidak yakin kalau sehun tidak tahu tentang karyawan diperusahaan ini . sampailah dimana sekarang mereka dihadapan seorang yeoja

''Sekretaris kim , dimana biodata perusahaan kita yang akan dikirim kepihak amerika ?'' tanya sehun kepada yeoja tersebut

''laporan tersebut tidak berada di saya pak , tapi sedang disusun oleh salah satu karyawan bernama kris . "

" Mwoo ? kris ?"' luhan yang kagetpun segera menghampiri yeoja tersebut dan menerobos sehun begitu saja

"Kriss ? dimana ruangannya ?'' tanya luhan

''emmmmmm .. anda siapa ?'' tanya yeoja tersebut

''aku ad – ''

''tunjukan aku ruangannya" potong sehun dan segera saja yeoja tersebut berlalu dihadapan luhan . Luhan yang diabaikanpun hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya imut tetapi tetap mengikuti kemana sehun dan yeoja tersebut pergi

Sampailah mereka disebuh ruangan yang didepannya bertame name Wu Kris

''Ini ruanganya direktur , kalau begitu saya permisi " ucap yeoja tersebut berlalu meninggalkan hunhan .

''kau bilang namanya wu yifan ?'' tanya sehun

''kris itu nama panggilanya " jawab luhan acuh dan berlalu dari hadapan sehun untuk menuju ruangan kris . Sehun hanya diam dan terus memperhatikan gerakan luhan , menunggu namja tersebut membuka pintunya . Tapi namja tersebut hanya diam mematung . Sehun yang penasaran pun segera mengampiri luhan

''kau kena- ''

''ssttttttttt '' potong luhan . Sehun bisa mendengar suara – suara aneh dari dalam ruangan tersebut , seperti desahaan seorang namja . Luhan yang mendengarkan hal yang sama pun merasa takut untuk membuka pintu , tapi ia harus membuknya , bukankah kris berada didalam . Dengan perasaan takut dan tangan yang bergetar luhan pun membuka pintunnya .

CEKLEKKKK

Tubuh luhan rasanya benar – benar lemas sekarang , terasa beribu jarum menghantap seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya membulat dengan sempurna , ia tak menyangka dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang

''Krisssssss ?'' lirih luhan

TBC

Anyeonggggg , saya datang lagi cingu bawa chap 4nya^^ . Bagaimana ? chap ini membosankan kah ? hanya ada ini yang ada dalam otak saya , saja janji buat chap selanjutnya banyak moment hunhan kok , saya udah siapin yang sweet2 t . Tolong review ya^^ Ok . ketemu lagi dichap 5 . anyeongggg


	5. Chapter 5

TITTLE : MY SEONSAENGIM IS MY MOMMY

AUTHOR : ANGEL_DEER

CAST : - XI LUHAN (EXO M )

-OH SEHUN (EXO K )

-OH JIHUN ( OOC)

PAIRING : EXO Members

RATET : T (berubah sesuai alur)

GENRE : ROMACE , SAD , FAMILY

LENGETH : CHAP 5/ ?

WARNING : TYPO'S / YAOI

SUMMURY : ''Oh jihun menginginkan Xi Luhan gurunya sendiri menjadi ibunya , karna ia iri dengan teman – temannya yang memiliki ibu , tapi sang ayah belum bisa membuka hatinya untuk orang lain karna masih mencintai istri lamanya yang sudah meninggal , akankah sehun bisa menerima luhan ?" summury_aneh -_-

INI MURNI HASIL OTAK SAYA , NOT COPY PASTE , JIKA ADA KESAMAAN ITU UNSUR KETIDAK SENGAJAAN

HAPPY READING !

Luhan pov

Sakit , itulah yang kurasakan sekarang . Aku tak menyangka dengan apa yang kulihat sekarang , namja yang ku cinta sedang bercumbu dengan namja lain . Sungguh aku tak memperkirakan selama ini bahwa kris akan MENGHIYANATIKU , jadi benar apa yang ditakutiku selama ini , bahwa kris menyimpan rahasia dariku . Jadi ini alasan Kris tak pernah menghubingi atau pun melihatku . Aku bingung dengan apa kesalahanku , selama ini aku sudah berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik untuk kris . Mencintai namja tersebut dengan tulus , jika aku punya kesalahan seharusnya kris cepat memberihtahuku , tidak harus menghiyanati seperti ini .

Luhan pov end

Author pov

Luhan tak mampu bergerak lagi , tubuh namja tersebut bergetar menahan tangis . Hatinya benar – benar sakit melihat ini semua , ia benar – benar tak sanggup . Ingin rasanya ia berlari pergi menjauh , tapi sialnya kaki tesebut susah untuk digerakan . Dan apakah kedua insan yang bercumbu tersebut tidak sadar bahwa orang lain yang memperhatikan mereka , Oh mungkin saja tidak karna terlalu nikmat untuk dihentikan

''Krisss ?" lirih luhan

Kris yang merasa familiar dengan suara tersebutpun segera menghentikan ciumannya , matanya membulat dengan sempurna , seperti ingin meloncat keluar . Ia pun segera menjauhkan tubuh yang sedang ia cumbui tersebut

"Luu – lu – luhann ? " jawab kris gugup , ia tak menyangka bahwa orang yang dihadapinnya sekarang adalah kekasihnya , mungkin sebentar lagi menjadi mantan kekaksihnya

''Lu – luhan , aku bisa jelaskan semunya "

"hiks ,, hikss ,, cukup hiks tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi , semunya sudah jelas" jawab luhan dengan jatuhnya kristal bening dari mata rusanya

''ti – tidak lu ini – ini perlu dijelaskan '' ucap kris berusaha mendekati luhan

"STOPPPPPPP ! JANGAN MENDEKAT''

"Lu ak-''

"Cukup kris ! aku kecewa denganmu , kau MENGHIYANTIKU . Kau tau , aku sangat mencintaimu dengan tulus kris . Tapi kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku , apa salahku ? APA SALAHKU KRIS ?" Ucap luhan bercampur tangsi dan emosi

'' ... '' hening , bahkan kris tak mampu untuk menjawab luhan

''Hikss ,, bahkan kau tidak bisa menjawabnya . Aku datang kekorea demi kau juga kris , tapi setelah apa yang kau lakukan membuatku kecewa . Mulai sekarang kita bertakhir" setelah mengatakan itu luhanpun berlaru pergi

''LUHANNNNNNNNNNNNN "

''Jangan mengejarnya '' niatan kris untuk mengejar luhanpun tak jadi setelah suara dingin mengintrusi pergerakanya

''Di – direktur OH" Jawab kris gugup , ia lebih tidak menduga lagi bahwa direkturnya juga berada diTKP

''Kau bercumbu selama jam bekerja dan melalaikan pekerjaanmu eoh ?"

"Bu – bukan begitu dire-"

"Kau dipecat , enyahlah dari kantorku '' ucap sehun dan segera berlalu dari hadapn kris , sedangkan kris dia hanya mampu terdiam

Sehun pov

Aku tak tau apa yang sedang kulakukan sekarang , pada intinya kakiku ini terus membawaku berlari kearah sudut – sudut ruangan dikantorku , kepalaku dipenuhi dengan luhan . Yapp , aku sedang mencari namja tersebut , aku tak tau ia berada dimana , tapi yang kuyakini pasti namja tersebut sedang menangis karena ulah namja bajingan yang bernama kris . Entah kenapa aku tak suka melihat ia menyakiti luhan dan membuat namja tersebut menagis , ingin rasanya aku menonjok wajahnya sampai tak berbentuk , tapi aku bisa apa aku tak punya hak atas hubungan mereka berdua . Sebenarnya aku bisa saja melakukannya , karna ia telah berani bercinta disaat jam pekerjaan . Tapi karna tidak ingin dicap sebagai bos jahat lebih baik aku memecatnya saja .

''Aaaaaaaarrrrrrgggghhhhh dimana kau luhan'' aku sudah mulai frustasi sekarang karna tidak menemukan namja tersebut . Aku pun ter- tunggu dulu , aku bisa mendengar suara orang menangis . Kuyakini itu pasti bukan kuntilanak melainkan luhan dan gotcha namja tersebut berada disudut ruangan paling ujung . Sepertinya dia tidak sadar akan keberadaanku .

''Hiksssss ,,, hiksss ,, "

''Hahhhhhhhhh ,, berhentilsh menangis . Kau itu namja "

"Hiksss ,, hiksss ,, apa pedulimu ?"  
>"tentu saja aku peduli , kau membuatku maku karna menangis dikantorku" akupun hanya menjawab dengan cuek<p>

''Hikss ,, hiksss"  
>"Biskah kau ber-''<p>

GREBBBBBBB

DEG

DEG

Ohhh ya tuhan , apa yang kau lakukan luhan , kenapa kau memelukku . Kau hanya membuat jantungku semakin berdetak dengan kencang . Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang , apa aku harus membalas pelukannya ? dan mungkin jawabanya adalah IYA . Tidak ingin melewat kesempatan ini aku pun semakin mengeratkan pelukanku , entah kenapa rasanya sangat nyaman . Meskipun aku harus merelakan baju yang basah karna air matanya . Aku juga membelai rambut luhan agar namja tersebut dapat berhenti menangis . Akupun merenggangkan pelukanku untuk melihatnya dan matanya bengkak , mungkin karna efek menangis .

DEG

DEG

Lagi – lagi jantungku berdetak sangat kuat saat tatapanku bertemu dengannya , sepertinya aku harus memerikasa jantungku ini kerumah sakit .Dan Luhan hanya memandangku dengan sendu – ughhhhh kenapa ia sangat manis jika dilihat sedekat ini . Sekarang mataku tak lagi menatap pada mata luhan melainkan bibirnya , menurutku sangat menggoda . Apakah aku harus mencicpinya lagi dan jawabanya adalah TIDAK , aku tak boleh melakukannya , tapi sungguh aku tak kuat lagi

CHUUUU~~

Sehun pov end

Luhan pov

Rasa sakit hatiku terbayar saat sehun memelukku , pelukannya sangat nyaman dan hangat . Rasa bebanku yang disebabkan kris rasanya hilang karna sehun Dan well sebenarnya bukan sehun yang memulai tapi aku , tapi tidak apa karna kupikir sehun juga tidak menolak . Perasaanku semakin nyaman saat ia membelai rambutku , tapi entah kenapa aku kecewa saat ia melepaskan momment ini . Sehun terus menatapku dan tentu saja aku membalasnya , tapi setelah itu ia tidak metap mataku lagi melainkan bibirku . Aku bisa melihat ia menatap bibirku tak berkedip , apakah bibirku lebih indah . Mungkin jawabannya iya , karna sehun yang mulai mendek-

CHUUUU

Sehun menciumku , apa yang harus kulakukan . Jujur Aku tak berpengalaman dalam hal ini . Aku hanya membalas seadanya saat sehun mulai melumat bibirku , tapi semakin lama aku kewalahan membalasnya karna menurutku sehun terlalu brutal, ditambah lagi Sehun terlalu kuat menyedot bibirku . Hampir seluruhnya berada dalam mulut namja tampan tersebut , akupun hanya bisa mengeratkan peganganku di kerah jasnya . Menurutku ini terlalu nikmat untuk dihentikan .

Luhan pov end

Author pov

Kedua anak manusia itu masih terhanyut akan kenikamatan dengan apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang , tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar . Mungkin inilah yang dirasakan oleh Kris sehingga kehadiran luhan dan sehun tidak dihiraukan . Sehun dan Luhan saling mengeratkan satu sama lain takut salah satu diantara mereka ada yang melepaskan . Luhan yang semakin erat meremas jas sehun dan sehun yang semakin erat menekan tengkuk dan pinggang luhan . Siapapun yang melihat kedua insan tersebut pasti akan iri #termasuk_gue# Tapi tetap saja luhan dan sehun adalah manusia yang membutuh nafas , liat saja bahkan wajah luhan sudah memerah kekurangan nafas . Sehun yang tersadar sudah terlalu lama menikmati bibir luhanpun melepaskannya , takut namja cantik tersebut pingsan karna kehabisan udara . Nafas mereka terus beradu, dengan posisi yang sedekat ini membuat mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing – masing . Sehun yang melihat banyak salvia disekitar mulut luhanpun segera menghapusnya menggunakan tangan , sedangkan luhan wajah namja tersebut sudah seperti kepiting rebus menahan malu . Menurut sehun , luhan sangat lucu jika seperti ini .

''Pulang dan istirahtlah'' ucap sehun dengan lembut . Bagaikan sebuah melodi yang mengalun sangat indah ditelinga luhan berhasil menghipnotis dirinya , membuat namja cantik tersebut hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan sehun.

Luhanpun berniat untuk pulang , wajah namja cantik tersebut masih terus menunduk , mungkin karna efek kejadian tersebut . Ditambah lagi sehun yang masih setia menemaninya dari belakang semakin membuat luhan menunduk , apa ia tidak takut menabrak sesuatu atau orang . Sedangkan sehun , dia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah luhan , senyum yang jarang ia lihatkan kepada siapapun .

Luhan yang tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi kepadanya , seperti menabrak orang dikantor inipun segera menegakan kepalanya , lagipula sehunkan dibelakang jadi ia yakin sehun tidak akan melihat rona diwajah cantiknya . Tapi sepertinya kebahagian itu harus luntur setelah luhan melihat namja yang menghiyanatinya sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya , luhanpun segera menghenti jalannya dan menatap pemuda tersebut dengan sendu .

''Lu – luhan ?'' ucap kris melihat luhan – lagi –

''...'' hening . Luhan tak tahu harus menjawab apa , melihat kris berhasil membuat luhan ingin menangis lagi . Bahkan pundak namja cantik tersebut sudah bergetar .

''Aku antar kau pulang'' sehun yang tersadar akan keadaan luhan segera menarik namja tersebut menjauh dari kris

Kris pov

Sebenarnya aku tidak tega untuk menyakiti ataupun menhiyanati luhan , tapi aku harus jujur kalau rasaku pada namja tersebut sudah mulai pudar . Dan sekarang sudah menaruh hatiku pada namja lain . Aku sudah mulai bersamanya sejak aku pindah kekorea , namja tersebutlah yang membantuku mencari perkerjaan . Seiring berjalannya waktu membuat hatiku merasakan kenyaman berada didekatnya , akupun yakin kalau aku mencintai namja tersebut , membuatku harus melupakan luhan

''Kau melamun eoh ? ayohh kita pergi , masih banyak perkerjaan lain"

''Nee , gomawo baby pandaku" ucap ku lalu mencium bibirnya

Namja yang kucintai beranama Tao , ia juga berasal dari cina sama denganku . Maafkan aku luhan , aku berjajni tidak akan mengganggumu lagi

Kris pov end

Luhan tidak tahan lagi untuk menahan tangisnya , namja tersebut terus menangis melempiaskan perasaan kesalnya . Dan sehun hanya diam melihat luhan , membiarkan namja tersebut . Untung saja mereka didalam mobil jadi tidak akan ada orang yang melihat – itulah pikiran sehun –

GREBBB

Jika tadi luhan yang memulai , maka sekarang giliran sehun . Sehun rasa jika ia memeluk namja tersebut akan membuat luhan berhenti menangis .

''Bisakah kau diam ? apakah kau tidak lelah terus menangis ?''ucap sehun yang mulai jengah akan tangisan luhan

''Hikss ,, hikss ,, kriss ,, hikss ,, jahat ,, hikss ,, dia jahat , sehun" jawab luhan berurai air mata #luhan cengeng banget ya#

''Hahhhh .. kalau begitu untuk apa kau menangisinya ? kau seperti seorang yeoja muda yanh ha- aaawwwwwwwwww , aaww , awww ini sakit babo "

"salah sendiri jangan mengataiku '' ucap luhan setelah mencubit pinggang sehun tak lupa mempoutkan bibirnya yang lucu itu #author gemes ma hunhan apalagi luhan#

''Makanya jangan menangis lagi ? seperti anak kecil saja " - sehun

''tapi kau menyukainya bukan ? '' jawab luhan

''...'' Hening . Tak ada jawaban dari sehun , namja tersebut bingung harus menjawab apa . Dan luhan hanya mengutuk mulutnya sendiri kenapa mengeluarkan pertanyaan seperti itu .

Tidak ada lagi percakapn antara mereka berdua , hanya ada keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka sekarang . Bahkan sangat sunyi seperti kuburan , bahkan haripun sudah menunjukan wajah suramnya dengan tidak ada cahaya yang keluar dan air yang turun . Dengan posisi luhan yang masih memeluk sehun , membuatnya mengantuk dan ingin tertidur , ia tidakk tahan lagi apalagi setelah menangis .

''Ak – aku spertinya iya '' jawab sehun lirih . Sehun yakin luhan dapat mendengarkannya karna luhan yang berada didalam pelukannya , tapi sepertinnya dewi fortuna masih memihak kepada sehun , ia dapat mendengar dengkuran halus dan nafas teratur yang diyakini kalau luhan pasti sedang tertidur .

''Hahhhhhhhhh ! Kenapa kau tidur hmmm yeoja jadi – jadian ? kalau begini aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang ? " entah pada siapa sehun berbicara , pada luhan ? percuma saja namja tersebut pasti tidak mendengrkannya .

SKIP

Sehun tidak punya pilihan lain lagi , ia tidak tau dimana rumah luhan . Ia pun terpaksa membawa namja tersebut pulang kerumah . Dengan rasa lelah sehunpun menggendong luhan ala bride style #bener tulisannya# masuk kedalam rumahnya . Semua maid yang ada dirumah sehun hanya bingung melihat tuan'nya yang datang , lebih tepatnya pada namja yang sedang digendong . Pasalnya mereka tidak pernah melihat sehun membawa namja atupun yeoja kedalam rumah lagi setelah meninggalnya baekhyun .

''Eohhh ? appaaaaaa !" tiba – tiba saja jihun datang bersama dengan Kim Ajhumma dan kaget melihat sehun yang pulang kantor lebih awal , biasanya sehun pulang larut malam tapi kini lebih awal beberapa jam dan kini ia membawa seseorang

''Eohhh ? thiapa yang appa gendong appa ?" tanya jihun

''Tuan , siapa yang tuan bawa?'' kini giliran kim ajhuma yang bertanya

''Bisakah kalian bertanyanya nanti saja , ini sangat berat . Tolong buka kamarnya ajhuma ?" perintah sehun yang bersusah payah menggendong luhan

CEKLEKKKKKK

Sehunpun segera meletakan luhan ditempat tidur dengan hati – hati , takut akan membangunkan namja tersebut dan segera memakaikannya selimut

''EOHHHHHHHHHH ? LULU THAEMMMMMMMMMMM !" Jihun yang sudah tau kalau itu luhanpun secara reflek berteriak

''Stttttttttttttttt ,, diamlah jihun , kau bisa membangunkannya" ucap sehun pelan

"kenapa appa membawa lulu thaem kethini ?'' jawab jihun pelan dengan senyum lebarnya , pasalnya ia senang sekali appanya membawa luhan

''appa menemukannya pingsan dijalan , karna appa yang tidak tega jadi appa bawa kesini saja" jawab sehun asal

''benarkahhh ? pantas thaja tadi lulu thaem tidak mengajar , ternyata dia pingthan ya appa?" tanya jihun sambil terus memperhatikan luhan

''yaaa , seperti itulah . Kalau begitu appa mandi dulu" ucap sehun berlalu , tapi sepertinnya ada yang aneh –menurut sehun- pasalnya kim ajhuma juga berada disini dan terus memperhatikanya dengan tersenyum – senyum seperti orang gila

''Ajhumaa ke – kenapa?'' tanya sehun gugup , ia takut yeoja paruh baya tersebut mengiranya yang tidak – tidak tentang ia dan luhan

''Anioooo tuan , apa perlu saya siapkan makan malam ?'' jawan kim ajhuma dengan senyum manis dibibrnya

''tidak perlu aku masih kenyang , ajhuma istirahat saja " ucap sehun

''ne tuan , kalau begitu saya pergi'' setelah mengatakan itu kim ajhuma pun berlalu pergi , begitupun dengan sehun .

SKIPPP

Sehun baru saja selesai mandi , namja tersebut terlihat sangat tampan dengan balutan kemaja putih dan celana panjang hitam dengan rambut yang berantak yang tidak disisir . Sehun segera berjalan menuju kearah kamar dimana jihun dan tentu saja Luhan berada , sehun bisa melihat luhan yang masih tertidur dengan jihun yang berada disampingnya yang sedang bermain pesawat kesayaanganya

''Heyyyy , jagoannn ! Kesini ?''

'' appa " jihunpun merangkak pelan melewati luhan dan segera saja duduk dipangkuan sehun

''Kau sedang apa?"

"thedang bermain sambil menemani lulu thaem thidur"

"ohhhhh"

"appa , gomawo ne"

"gomawo ? untuk apa ?"

"untuk karna thudah membawa lulu thaem kethini . Jihun thaangaaaaaaaaatt thenang thekali . Jihun thudah thangat merindukan lulu tahem"ucap jihun dengan antusias yang tingggi , pasalnya ia menjawab dengan tangan yang terus digerakan menandakan ia sangat bahagia . Dan sehun hanya memandang anaknya dengan tatapan sendu '_'apakah ia begitu bahagianya berada didekat luhan ? aku sempat meruntuki pikiran bodohnya untuk memisahkan jihun dengan luhan , apa aku bisa ? liat saja , jihun sungguh bahagia berada didekat luhan . Jihun pasti akan sangat sedih jika dipisahkan dengan luhan" – _batin sehun

''appa , lulu thaem cantikkan jika tertidur ?'' tanya jihun

''Benarkah?"

"emmmm ,, " setelah mendengar ucapan jihun , sehunpun melihkan perhatinanya pada luhan . Sehun tidak mempungkiri kalau luhan memang cantik untuk ukuran namja . Anak dan ayah itupun terus memperhatikan luhan yangsedang tertidur

"eengggggg ,,,,,"

lenguhan kecil terdengar dari luhan , namja tersebut menggeliat tak nyaman diatas tempat tidur . Seperti menandakan namja cantik tersebut akan bangun , Luhanpun mengerjap mata imut , menyesuaikan dengan bias cahaya yang masuk kematanya . Hal pertama kali yang dilihat oleh luhan ada dua orang manusia , dimana dua orang tersebut menatapnya dengan intens . Mungkin karna efek dari bangun tidur jadi ia tidak sadar bahwa siapa yang sedang melihatnya

1

2

3

4

5

''OMOOOOOOOO ? JIHUN SEHUNNNNNNN ?'' Luhan yang sadar bahwa dua orang itu adalah jihun dan sehun secara reflek saja terduduk dan berteriak

''Lulu taemm !" setelah meyebut nama luhan , bocah kecil itu segera berhambur kepelukan luhan

''jihunn'' luhanpun segera membalas perlakukan jihun dengan membalas pelukanya

''jihun thangat rindu dengan lulu thaemm'' jawab setelah melepas pelukanya dengan luhan

''lulu saem juga sangat rindu dengan jihunnnnnnn''ucap luhan sambil mencubit pipi cubby jihun

''kenapa lulu thaem bitha pingthan di ja- mmmmmmpppttthhhh''

''jihun , jangan diungkit sayang . Nanti lulu saem pingsan lagi '' sehun yang sadar dimana arah pembicaraan jihun pun segera membekap mulut bocah tersebut dan mengingatkannya dengan berbisik

''eohhhh ? apa yang kalian bicarakan ? aku tak mengertiii ? pingsan di apanya?"

''anioooo " jawab sehun datar

''anioooo thaemm , tidak apa – apa" kini giliran jihun yang menjawab

''ck , kalian meyebalkan'' jawab luhan dengan mempoutkan bibirnya , siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan gemas

CHUUUUU

''Ji-jihun apa yang kau lakukan?'' tanya sehun

''mencium lulu thaemm'' sehun dan luhanpun hanya cengo , pasalnya bocah kecil tersebut tiba – tiba mencium pipi luhan . Luhanpun hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya dan sehun hanya diam memperhatikan luhan dan jihun

''emmmmmmm ,, ini sudah malam aku harus pulang" ucap luhan

''hhhhhhhuuuuuuuuu , cepat sekali . Jihun masih ingin bersama lulu thaem'' jawab jihun yang kecewa akan pernyataan luhan

''tapi ini sudah malam jihun , saem harus pulang ne . disekolah nantikan kita bisa bertemu lagi ?" jawab luhan berusaha menghibur jihun

''tapi ji – ''

''biarkan saja jihun , lulu saem harus pulang'' ucap sehun memotong jihun

''hemmmmmm ! tapi appa harus mengantar lulu tahem ne " ucap jihun

''mwoooo ? tidak perlu jihun . saem bisa pulang sendiri'' jawab luhan panik

''aniooooooooooo , nantti lulu thaem pingsan lagi"jawab jihun tak mau kalah

''eohhh ? pingsan mak – "

"baiklah , appa akan mengantar lulu saem . tapi jihun harus tidur ne , ini udah malam'' sehun yang tidak ingin luhan tau kalau ia berbohong pada jihunpun termaksa harus mengntar luhan , lagipula menurutnya ini tidak masalah

''ne , appa "

''kalau begitu appa pergi , ayohh luhan cepat jangan lamban seperti yeoja''' ucap sehun sambil menarik tangan luhan

''eo – eohhh n – nee . Saem pulang dulu ya jihun . Anyeonggg" luhanpun hanya pasrah ditarik sehun

''ne , anyeong lulu thaemmm'' ucap jihun sambil melambaikan tangannya

Hari – hari selanjutnya pun dilewatkan luhan seperti biasanya , meskipun ia masih saja sedih memikirkan kris . Tapi ia akan senang kembali saat bertemu sehun yang sedang menjemput jihun , meskipun namja tersebut hanya menanggapinya dengan dingin dan datar . Menurut luhan , sehun itu memiliki sifat yang aneh , kadang baik dan kadang jahat . Tapi luhan tidak peduli , pada intinya ia sangat senang bertemu dengan sehun . Jantungnya akan berdetak dua kali lebih kencang saat bertemu sehun dan wajahnya pasti akan bersemu , ia juga tidak tau kenapa dan anehnya ia sangat menyukainya .

Hari ini jadwal luhan seperti biasanya , yaitu mengajar murid – murid . Tapi menurutnya ada yang aneh dengan jihun hari ini , pasalnya bocah tersebut terus memegang perutnya dan mengeluarkan banyak peluh dari dahinya

''Jihun , kau kenapa?'' tanya luhan setelah mengampiri jihun

''pe – perutku tha – tahkit lulu thaaemmmmm'' jawab jihun bersusah payah

''omoooo ! perutmu sakit ? apa yang kau makan hari ini?''

"pe – pe – permen''

''hari sebelumnya ?"

"lo – lo – lolipop"

"omooooo ! kenapa kau sangat banyak makan permen ?''

''tha – thakit thaemmm " luhan yang sadar dari keterpanikanya segera menggendong jihun dan membawanya ke UKS

''apakah masih sakit jihun ?'' ucap luhan setelah mendudukan jihun ditemapat tidur dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari jihun . Wajah bocah kecil tersebut sangat pucat dan mengelurkan banyak keringat

''bentar ne , saem sudah menghubungi appamu . Jadi tunggu saja" ucap luhan seraya terus mengelus pipi jihun

CEKLEKKKK

''JIHUNNNNNNNNNN?" suara sehun menggema diruangan uks , membuat luhan terlonjak kaget

''Ap – appa ?"

''kau kenapa chagi ?" tanya sehun panik

"perutnya sakit sehun '' ucap luhan memberitahu sehun

''KAUU , INI SEMUA SALAH KAU" Ucap sehun membentak luhan

''ak – akuu ?''jawab luhan kaget

''ini karna KAU sering memberi jihun permen , membuatnya kecanduan dan hal inilah yang pasti membuatnya sakit perut " ucap sehun menekankan kata 'KAU' pada luhan dan luhan hanya mampu terdiam dengan pernyataan sehun . Benarkah ini karnanya ?

"jangan pernah mendekati jihun lagi , kau hanya memeberikan hal buruk pada jihun" setelah mengatakan hal tersebut sehun segera berlalu dan membawa jihun pergi meninggalan luhan yang hanya diam seperti patung . Tubuhnya bergetar hebat mendengar sehun yang menyalahkan dirinya , entah kenapa sehun yang membentaknya membuat hatinya sakit . Luhanpun hanya bisa diam ditempat tak mampu bergerak dengan jatuhnya kristal dari mata rusanya .

Semenjak kejadian dimana jihun sakit dan sehun yang membentaknya , luhan tidak berani lagi dekat dengan jihun . Ia tidak bermaksud menjahui jihun , ia hanya takut memberikan hal yang buruk pada jihun jika ia berada didekatnya , ia juga takut membuat sehun marah kalau ia dekat dengan jihun lagi . Ia terkadang sangat sedih melihat wajah kecewa jihun saat bocah tersebut mengajaknya main tapi ia menolaknya , ia selalu menghindar setiap jihun memanggilnya dan ia bisa melihat raut sedih diwajah jihun dan seperti ingn menangis '_'maafkan saem , jihun , Mianhae" – batin luhan _

~SKIPPPPP~

Beberapa minggu belakangan ini sehun selalu melihat wajah suram putra kesayangannya , bocah tersebut tidak ingin diajak bicara dan bahkan kadang ia tidak ingin makan . Dan tentu saja sehun tau jawabanya , karna luhan ya karna namja tersebut . Jihun selalu bercerita bahwa luhan menjahuinya akhir – akhir ini . Sehun berpikir apakah ini karna ulahnya , apa karna ia yang membentak dan menyuruh luhan untuk menjahui putranya tersebut waktu itu ? dan mungkin saja jawabanya ia . Sehun benar – benar merasa bersalah sekarang . Tidak seharusnya ia melakukan hal seperti ini , tak seharusnya ia membuat putra kesayanganya sedih . Sehunpun hanya dapat menghela nafas frustasi , karna sering memikirkan putranya membuat pekerjaan dikantor menumpuk , seperti sekarng ini . Ia mengabaikan pekerjaannya dan hanya diam melamun selama berada dikantor

DRTTT ~~ DRTTT ~~ DRTTTT

Mendengar suara handphonenya berbunyi , sehunpun segera mengangkatnya

''yaboseyooo "

"..."

"APAAAA ! JIHUN SAKITT ?''

"..."

"aku akan segera pulang , tunggu saja''

Sehunpun segera mematikan teleponya dan bergegas pergi setelah mendengar kalau putranya sakit

~SKIP~

Sehun bergegas masuk kerumahnya dengan perasaan yang tak tenang , keringatnya bercucurna disekitar wajahnya . Nafasnya yang ngos – ngosan akibat berlari

''Ajhumaaaa , bagaimana keadaan jihun?"tanya sehun panik pada kim ajhuma

''panasnya sangat tinggi tuan"jawab kim ajhuma tak kalah paniknya

''apakah sudah dikompres ?''

"sudah tuan , tapi tak turun – turun . Sedari tadi dia terus mengigau menyebutkan nama seseorang ''

''nugu ?''

"lu – lu – lu siapa ya?''

"luhan maksud ajhuma"

"ne , tuan "

CEKELKKKK

''Jihunnnn !" panggi sehun setelah berada disamping jihun

''ap – appa" jawab sehun serak

''jihun , mau appa bawa keruma sakit?'' - sehun

"mau lulu thaem" - jihun

"jihun , bisa minta yang lain?" jawab sehun dingin

''mau lulu tahemm"

"jihun appa su-"

"bawa saja orang bernama luhan , tuan .Saya yakin pasti jihun akan sembuh kalau dia berada disini" potong kim ajhuma yang lelah melihat sehun yang tak menuruti permintaan jihun , menurutnya apa susah membawa luhan kesini

''Tapi ajhu-''

''apa tuan tak sedih melihat jihun " potong kim ajhuma . benar saja , sehun bisa melihat waja sakit jihun . Apakah jihun sembuh jika ia membawa luhan kesini ?

"kalau begitu jaga jihun . Aku pergi dulu" jawab sehun mantap dan segera berlalu pergi untuk menjempu seseorang

~Ditempat lain~

Luhan sedaritadi hanya berdiam diri dirumahnya , pasalnya ia sangat bosan sekarng . Tiba – tiba saja ia sangat merindukan jihun , ia berpikir apa yang sedang jihun lakukan sekarng ? apa jihun marah padanya karna mengbaikannya selama ini ? luhanpun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya

TING TONG

"Eohhh ? nuguya ?" dengan perasaan malaspun luhan berjalan kearah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang

CEKLEKKKK

''Se- sehunnn ?''

TBC

OR

END

A/N :: Anyeonggggggggggggg , gimana chap 5 nya ?^^ membosankan ya ? hehehehehe , maaf ya . Sesuai janji saya disni banyak momment hunhanya , dichap depan juga banyak . Jadi saya mohon reviewnya ya^^


	6. Chapter 6

TITTLE : MY SEONSAENGIM IS MY MOMMY

AUTHOR : ANGEL_DEER

CAST : - XI LUHAN (EXO M )

-OH SEHUN (EXO K )

-OH JIHUN ( OOC)

PAIRING : EXO Members

RATET : T (berubah sesuai alur)

GENRE : ROMACE , SAD , FAMILY

LENGETH : CHAP 6/ ?

WARNING : TYPO'S / YAOI

SUMMURY : ''Oh jihun menginginkan Xi Luhan gurunya sendiri menjadi ibunya , karna ia iri dengan teman – temannya yang memiliki ibu , tapi sang ayah belum bisa membuka hatinya untuk orang lain karna masih mencintai istri lamanya yang sudah meninggal , akankah sehun bisa menerima luhan ?" summury_aneh -_-

INI MURNI HASIL OTAK SAYA , NOT COPY PASTE , JIKA ADA KESAMAAN ITU UNSUR KETIDAK SENGAJAAN

HAPPY READING !

Sehun pov

Sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalan menuju tempat tinggal Luhan , tujuanku tentu saja untuk membawa namja tersebut pergi . Pergi menemui Jihun , itu lebih tepatnya . Aku masih tak yakin apakah jihun akan sembuh jika kubawa Luhan , tapi lebih baik aku mencoba saja . Tapi apakah Luhan mau ? setelah kemarin aku membentaknya apakah dia masih mau bertemu denganku ? sekarang pikiranku kalut , aku takut dia akan mengusirku .

CEKITTTTTTTTTT

Sekarang aku sudah didepan apartemen Luhan , tentu saja aku tau dimana apartemenya karna waktu itu aku pernah mengantarnya pulang . Sekarang aku harus cepat bergegas menemuinya , jika bertele – tele sama saja aku membuat jihun kesakitan karna lama menungguku datang .

Kenapa jantungku berdetak semakin kencang saat sudah berada didepan pintu apartemen luhan , padahal aku belum bertemu dengannya . Apakah karna aku takut ia tidakk mau pergi denganku nanti

TOKK ~~ TOKKKKKK

Kenapa dia lama sekali membuka pintunya , apa dia tidak ada rumah .

CEKELEKKKKK

''Se – sehun '' akhirnya dia membuka pintu dan sepertinya dia kaget akan kedatanganku dan hanya bisa diam sambil terus menetapnya , entah kenapa lidah kelu untuk mengelurkan kata – kata

''Sehun ?''

''...'' Kenapa aku gugup seperti ini , bahkan untuk mengelurkan satu katapun sulit . Apalagi luhan yang terus menatapku , ini semakin membuatku gugup

''Sehunn ! Ada perlu apa kau kesini?"

''...''

''Hahhhhhh , jika kau tidak ada keperluan . Aku akan menutup pintu ini ''

''TUNGGU'' Akhirnya

''Lu – han '' kenapa aku segugup ini

''ne ?'' – Luhan

''Ji – jihun sakit" - Sehun

''MWO! Jihun sakit ?" - Luhan

"Ne" sepertinya dia syok mendengar Jihun sakit , kalau aku sakit apakah dia akan kaget juga

"Hahhhhh! Lalu kenapa kau datang kesini? seharusnya kau membawa jihun kerumah sakit " entah kenapa persaanku sakit saat Luhan berkata seperti itu , meskipun yang dikatakan Luhan ada benarnya

''Sebaiknya kau pu-''

''Jihun terus memanggil namamu" sambungku cepat

''Me – memanggil na- namuku ? kenapa namaku ?'' - Luhan

"Hahhhhh ! aku tidak tau . Jihun meninginkan kau berada didekatnya" - sehun

"..." kenapa Luhan hanya diam , kenapa dia tak memberikan reaksi apapun

''Maukah kau ikut bersamaku?'' - Sehun

''..."

''Aku mohon '' ini pertmana kali akau memohon kepada seseorang , entah kenapa aku perlu melakukan ini agar Luhan mau ikut bersamaku

''...'' hening , itu lah suasana sekarang . Sedari tadi Luhan hanya diam seperti patung , tidak memberi reaksi apapun . Apakah ia tidak mau, sepertinya ia tidak ingin pergi

''Lu-"

BLAMMMMM

Sepertinya benar , luhan tidak ingin pergi . Belum selesai aku berbicara dia sudah menutup pintunya . Dan entah kenapa aku tidak ingin pergi dari sini , aku tidak ingin pergi tanpa membawa Luhan , karna kuyakin pasti Jihun akan sedih jika aku tidak membawa Luhan . Sudah lebih dari lima menit aku berdiri disini , tapi tak ada tanda – tanda Luhan akan membuka pintunya . Sepertinya usahaku akan sia – sia _''_ _Maafkan appa Jihun '' batinku . _Sepertinya aku harus pulang dengan tangan kosong

CEKLEKK

''Ayohhhh , kita pergi ''

Author pov

Sehun sudah akan beranjak untuk pulang , karna ia yakin bahwa Luhan tidak akan membuka pintu lagi . Tapi sepertinya sehun salah besar , belum saja ia akan melangkahkan kakinya , pintu yang ia tunggu sedari tadi sudah terbuka dengan keluarnya seorang namja cantik , siapalagi kalau bukan Luhan

''Ayohhh , kita pergi" ucap Luhan

''...'' sehun masih terdiam ditempatnya , sepertinya ia kaget .

''Apakah kau akan berdiam begitu saja ? Bukankah kau menginginkanku untuk ikut bersamamu?" tanya Luhan dan hanya dijawab diam oleh Sehun

''Hahhhhh , jadi kau tak ing-''

''Ayohh , kita pergi '' ucap Sehun terlepas dari keterkejutanya dan segera menarik tangan Luhan

Sekarang Sehun dan Luhan sedang menuju perjalan menuju rumah Sehun , hanya ada keheningan didalam mobil tersebut . Tidak ada diantara mereka yang ingin memulai pembicaraan , sibuk akan pikiran masing – masing . Sehun yang fokus menyetir dan Luhan hanya diam sambil melihat pemandangan dari kaca jendela , mungkin lebih menarik daripada harus berbicara dengan Sehun

''Apa kau sudah makan siang?'' ucap Sehun memecah keheningan , wajar saja Sehun menanyakan seperti itu , ia menjemput Luhan pada siang hari .

''Sudah" jawab Luhan menatap Sehun sekilas dan kembali kekegiatan semulanya

''Hemmmm'' jawab Sehun kikuk

''Kau sendiri ?'' entah kenapa Luhan sangat ingin berbicara pada Sehun , tapi ia tidak tau harus berbicara apa , jadi ia hanya bertanya apa adanya

''Aku juga sudah'' jawab Sehun dengan senyum kecil tercetak dibibir tipisnya , perasaannya sangat senang saat Luhan balik bertanya

''ohhh'' setelah itu tak ada lagi pembicaraan antara mereka , hanya ada keheningan

SKIPPPPP

Author pov

Luhan merasa sehun itu benar – benar kaya , setelah ia dibuat tercengang dengan perusahanya , sekarang ia dibuat lagi dengan rumah super mewahnya . Padahal dua sudah kedua kalinya ia kerumah sehun , tapi ia tetap saja masih terkagum – kagum akan rumah bak istana tersebut '_'apakah setelah aku menikah , aku akan_ _tinggal dirumah seperti ini ya (?)" – batin Luhan_

''Berhentilah menatap rumah ku terus , apakah kau tidak pernah melihat rumah semewah ini?" ucap Sehun yang jengah akan tingkah laku Luhan

''memang'' cicit Luhan

''Hahhhhhh , Jihun sudah menunggu dikamarnya . Ikuti aku" ucap Sehun menarik tangan Luhan , sepertinya Sehun sangat hobi manarik Luhan

CEKLEKKKK

''Jihun !" panggil Sehun setelah sampai dikamar Jihun , ia bisa melihat Kim ajhuma yang mengompres dahi Jihun

''A – appa" panggil Jihun serak

''Panasnya makin tinggi tuan" ucap Kim ajhuma dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun

''Appa , kenapa appa tidak membawa lulu thaem ? " ucap Jihun dengan raut sedihnya

''Appa sudah membawanya sayang" – Sehun

''benarkah , dimana appa?'' – Jihun

''Saem , disini jihun '' ucap Luhan setelah masuk kekamar Jihun

''Lulu thaemm !''

GREBBBBB

Tiba – tiba saja Jihun bangun dan memeluk Luhan setelah namja tersebut berada didekatnya, padahal badanya masih sakit dan lemah, tapi darimana ia punya kekuatan untuk memeluk Luhan . Sehun dan Kim ajhuma pun hanya dibuat cengo oleh perlakuan Jihun , mereka tak menyangka Jihun akan sekuat ini setelah bertemu dengan Luhan .

''Jihun , thangat rindu dengan Lulu thaem"

''saem juga sangat rindu dengan Jihun''

''lulu thaem , jangan jauh – jauh lagi dari jihun ne?'' ucap Jihun melepas pelukanya dan menatap Luhan

''ne , saem tak akan menjauhi jJihun lagi"

"yaksoo ?'' ucap Sehun sambil memberikan jari kelingkinya bermaksud untuk mengikat janji dengan Luhan

''yakso'' ucap Luhan mengaitkan jari dengan jari Jihun dan segera saja bocah tersebut memeluk Luhan kembali

''sekarang jihun istirahat ne " –Luhan

''tapi Lulu thaem temani Jihun ne?''

''baiklah'' Luhan pun segera membaringkan Jihun ketempat tidurnya

''Ajhuma , biar aku saja yang mengompres jihun'' ucap Luhan menglihkan pandangannya pada Kim ajhuma

''Ahhh , n – ne tuan'' ucap Kim ajhuma dan segera memberikannya pada Luhan

''Kalau begitu saya keluar dulu tuan'' ucap Kim ajhuma permisi pada Sehun dan Luhan . Dan hanya meninggalkan tiga manusia didalam kamar tersebut . Sehun yang hanya diam sambil terus memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang mengompres Jihun dan Jihun yang terus memperhatikan Luhan dengan senyum dibibirnya . Sehun berfikir apakah Jihun itu sakit atau tidak , jika iya kenapa anak tersebut terlihat sangat bugar _''Apakah jihun mempermainkanku?'' – batin Sehun_

SKIPPP

Hari mulai menjelang malam , tapi Luhan masih setia untuk mengurus Jihun . Ia sudah berjanji pada bocah tersebut untuk tidak meninggalkannya , jadilah Luhan yang harus menginap dirumah Sehun . Luhan yang sedari tadi terus menemani Jihun bermain diatas tempat tidur , Luhan merasa aneh kenapa bocah tersebut cepat sekali sembuh , panas ditubuhnya juga sudah menurun . Tapi tentu saja luhan sangat senang akan itu , setidaknya ia tak sia – sia merawat Jihun . Sedangkan Sehun , ia sedang duduk di sofa dekat tempat tidur jihun sambil terus menatap Jihun dan Luhan . Sebenarnya Jihun sudah mengajak Sehun untuk ikut bermain dengannya , tapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk ikut jadilah dia hanya diam . Tapi jangan disangka Sehun terus duduk disitu sedari tadi , tentu saja ia sudah makan dan mandi .

''Appa ! kemarilahh '' panggil Jihun

''Ada apa hemm?'' ucap Sehun duduk disamping Jihun dan menghadap Luhan , karna posisi Luhan yang berada didepan Jihun

''Jihun ada tiga permintaan appa''

''permintaan ? ''

''ne , appa harus turuti ne?"

''haruskahh ?"

"jadi appa tidak mau , itu artinya appa tidak cayang Jihun lagi" ucap Jihun pura – pura merajuk

''Hahhhhh , baiklahhh ''

''heheheheheh , tapi Lulu thaem juga harus ya?"

"Mwo ? Lulu saem juga harus ?" ucap Luhan kaget

''nee , tentu thaaja harus . Permintaan pertama Jihun ingin Appa memanggil Luhan thaem dengan thebutan Luhan mommy"

"MWOOOOOOOOOO (?)"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

TITTLE : MY SEONSAENGIM IS MY MOMMY

AUTHOR : ANGEL_DEER

CAST : - XI LUHAN (EXO M )

-OH SEHUN (EXO K )

-OH JIHUN ( OOC)

PAIRING : EXO Members

RATET : T (berubah sesuai alur)

GENRE : ROMACE , SAD , FAMILY

LENGETH : CHAP 7/ ?

WARNING : TYPO'S / YAOI

SUMMURY : ''Oh jihun menginginkan Xi Luhan gurunya sendiri menjadi ibunya , karna ia iri dengan teman – temannya yang memiliki ibu , tapi sang ayah belum bisa membuka hatinya untuk orang lain karna masih mencintai istri lamanya yang sudah meninggal , akankah sehun bisa menerima luhan ?" summury_aneh -_-

INI MURNI HASIL OTAK SAYA , NOT COPY PASTE , JIKA ADA KESAMAAN ITU UNSUR KETIDAK SENGAJAAN

HAPPY READING !

''Permintaan pertama , Jihun ingin appa memanggil lulu thaem dengan panggilan mommy" ucap Jihun polos tanpa dosa

''MWOOO !" Dan hanya mendapatkan teriakan dari Sehun dan Luhan

"Jihun , jangan mengada – ada" ucap Sehun tegas dan mendapat anggukan dari Luhan

''Jihun , tidak mengada – ada appa , ini benalan" – Jihun

''Appa tidak mau'' ucap Sehun dingin

''Jadi appa tidak thayang Jihun lagi?" ucap Jihun menunduk

''Appa sayang dengaan Jihun , tapi appa tak bisa mengabulkan permintaan Jihun yang seperti ini" ucap Sehun dengan nada lembut

''tapi appa thudah janjikan dengan Jihun" ucap Jihun bersikeras

''Dengar Jihun , appa bilang tidak ya tidak'' ucap Sehun dan beranjak meninggal Jihun

''Baik , terserah appa thaja . Jihun tidak mau makan , Jhun tidak akan thayang appa lagi" ucap Jihun acuh dan Luhan hanya cengo mendengar jawaban Jihun dan berhasil membuat pergerakan Sehun berhenti dan berbalik

''JIHUNN ! KENAPA KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU , EOHH ?" Teriak Sehun dengan nada tinggi , lantas saja Jihun dan Luhan yang mendengarnya kaget

''Ap – appa , hiks ,, hiksss '' Jihun yang takut dengan Sehun lantas saja menangis dan segera memeluk Luhan

''Jihunn , sttttttttttttt , jangan menangis sayang '' ucap Luhan lembut dan mengelus rambut Jihun sayang , Luhan juga mengaku ia tidak berani menatap Sehun yang sedang marah dan hanya menatap tembok dihadapannya , tidak mau berbalik

''Hiksss , hikssss , ap – appa tidak thayang Jihun lagii" – Jihun

''aniooooo , Sehun appa sangat sayang sama Jihun'' ucap Luhan pelan

''tapi ,, hikss ,, ap – appa ,, hikss membentak Jihun" ucap Jihun sesegukan ,Sehun yang mendengar perkataan Jihun merasa sangat menyesal membentak bocah tersebut , tidak sepantasnya ia melakukannya . Sehun pun berjalan kearah Luhan dan memberi intrupsi pada namja tersebut untuk memberikan Jihun padanya

''aa – appa '' ucap jihuun setelah berada dipelukan Sehun

''maafkan appa sayang , appa tidak bermaksud membentak mu''

''Hikss ,, hikss '' dan hanya mendapat isakan Jihun sebagai jawaban

''sttttttt , appa akan menuruti permintaan Jihun"

"benalkahhh ?" ucap Jihun senang sambil mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat sehun , bahkan tangisan bocah tersebut tiba – tiba sja berhenti dan Sehun hanya cengo dengan tingkah lakukan Jihun

''Appa ! benalkahhh ?" ucap Jihun mendesak

''Hahhhh , ne" ucap Sehun pasrah

''yeayyyy'' bocah tersebut melompat dan melepaskan pelukan nya dari Sehun , melompat – lompat sambil mengangkat tangannya diudara . Sehun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum

''Gomawo appa" sambung Jihun sambil mencium pipi Sehun dan Luhan hanya diam memperhatikan dua orang tersebut , menurutnya Jihun sedang mempermainkan ia dan Sehun

''Lulu thaemmm !" teriak Jihun

''Ahh , n-ne" ucap Luhan yang sadar dari lamunnya

''Lulu thaem juga harus memanggil appa dengan panggilan deddy , ne ?"

''Mwoooo ? enak saja , kalau saem tidak mau gimana?" ucap Luhan yang tidak terima dengan permintaan Jihun

''saemm '' bocah tersebut terlihat akan menangis mendengar jawaban Luhan

''waeee ? jihun ingin menangis eohhh ? lulu saem tak ta-"

"LUHANN !" Belum sempat luhan menyelesaikan perkataanya , Sehun sudah lebih dulu membentaknya dan memberikan tanda melalui metanya _'terima saja_ _babo' _ begitulah kira – kira perkataan Sehun

''Tap – tapi ,, baiklahhh'' ucap Luhan pasrah

''Lulu thaem mauu ?'' ucap Jihun memastikan dan segera mendapatkan anggukan dari Luhan . Bocah tersebut langsung saja berhamburan kepelukan Luhan

''Kalau begitu Lulu mommy dan daddy ayo kita makan , Jihun thudah lapar" ucap Jihun polos , Sehun dan Luhan yang mendengarnya merasa canggung

''Daddy?" tanya Sehun ragu

''heheheheh , mulai sekarang Jihun panggil appa jadi dady thaja "

"terserah" ucap Sehun malas

''Daddy , ayohh ajak lulu mommy makan?"

''Luhan , ayo kita makan" ucap Sehun santai

''DADDY !'' Teriak Jihun

''Waeee?'' jawa Sehun acuh

''Bukannya ap-'

''ne , ne , appa tau . Hahhhhhhhh '' sehun pun segera mengambil nafas dan membuangnya secara perlahan

''mommy , ayohh kita makan'' ucap Sehun lembut

BLUSSSS ~~`

Sontak saja Luhan yang mendengrnya hanya berblusing ria dan Jihun yang cekikikan

''n-ne" ucap Luhan gugup

SKIPPPP

Sekarang Sehun , Luhan dan Jihun sedang berada diruang makan untuk makan bersama . Diatas meja sudah tersedia makan yang banyak dan tentu saja sangt enak , liat saja Luhan , namja tersebut sudah meneguk liur beberapa kali

''Lulu mommy , ayohh ambil Jihun dan daddy makanan" ucap Jihun senang

''kenapa lulu sae-'

''mommy''potong Jihun

''ne ne , kenapa harus mo – mommy ?'' ucap luhan menunduk dan hanya ditatap datar oleh Sehun

''karna dithinikan lulu mommy sebagai eomma'' ucap jihun pintar #gemesgue

''ba – baiklahh" ucap Luhan dan segera menyedok nasi untuk Jihun

''Kenapa daddy tidak ?'' ucap jihun bingung

''app-"

''mommy" tegur Jihun

''mak – maksudku , deddy sudah besar jadi harus ambil sendiri" ucap Luhan was- was

''mommy tidak dengar apa kata jihun eoh , kau berperan sebagai eomma sekarang , jadi mommy harus mengambil makanan untuk deddy " ucap Sehun santai dan Luhan hanya cengo mendengarnya , Jihun ? bocah tersebut sudah sangat senang

''Hahhhhhh , ne- ne " ucap Luhan

Setelah melakukan makan malam bersama , Luhan pun menginap dirumah Sehun . Luhan tidur bersama Jihun dan Sehun tidur sendiri dikamarnya , sebenarnya Jihun ingin Sehun tidur bersama , tapi ditolak mentah – mentah oleh Sehun . Jihun yang merasa sudah sangat mengantuk pun hanya bisa pasrah dengan jawaban Sehun . Dan hari - hari seterusnya dilewati dengan Luhan dan Sehun dengan perasaan canggung , pasalnya setiap mereka bertemu khusunya disekolah , Jihun pasti meminta diantara mereka untuk saling menyapa dengan panggilan 'mommy' or 'deddy'

Tapi sepertinya hari ini hari keberuntungan hunhan karna tiba – tiba saja Jihun tak memintanya . Sekarang ketiga manusia tersebut berada di temat biasa , ditempat dimana Jihun menunggu Sehun dengan ditemani Luhan .Luhan sudah beranjak ingin pulang , setelah Sehun datang . Tapi baru saja ingin melangkah tangannya sudah ditahan oleh Jihun

''Waeee jihun?'' ucap Luhan bingung

''Lulu mommy jangan pulang dulu ne" - Jihun

"kenapa?'' - Luhan

''karna lulu mommy akan pulang kerumah Jihun" – Jihun

''JIHUNN !" Tegur Sehun

''jihun ingin tidur dengan lulu mommy , daddy . Jeball" ucap Jihun dengan wajah lucunya , siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan gemas

''Hahhhhhh , terserah kau saja" ucap Sehun pasrah dan beranjak masuk kedalam mobil

''yeaaayyy , ayohh mommy" ucap Jihun menarik tangan Luhan dan Luhan hanya pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Jihun , jika ia menolak pasti bocah tersebut akan menangis

Hari sudah beranjak malam , waktu sudah menunjukan larut malam . Luhan dan Jihun sudah ingin bersiap – siap tidur , begitupun dengan Sehun . Pasalnya mereka bertiga sehabis nonton bareng diruang tamu , tentu saja karna permintaan Jihun .

''Jihun , pergi tidur sekarang dengan mommy'' ucap Sehun yang sudah mengantuk sepertinya , begitupun dengan Luhan

''emmmmmm ,, tapi jihun ada permintan kedua appa" ucap Jihun

''ini sudah malam jihun , besok saja ne'' jawab Luhan dan dapat anggukan dari Sehun

''tapi jihun ingin sekarang'' paksa Jihun

''haaahhh , jihun mau apa?'' tanya Sehun

''jihun ingin mommy dan appa tidur dengan Jihun " ucap Jihun , sontak saja Luhan dan Sehun membelakan matanya mendengar permintaan Jihun

''minta yang lain ne?'' pinta Sehun

''tidak mau , kalau mommy dan appa tidak turuti kata Jihun , Jihun tidak mau tidur" rajuk Jihun

''Jihun tidak boleh seperti itu" tegur Luhan

''ta – tapi Jihun sangat ingin'' ucap Jihun dengan wajah memelas , siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan merasa iba

''baiklah , appa turuti'' ucap Sehun

''lulu mommy ?'' panggil Jihun , sontak Luhan pun melihat kearah Sehun dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari Sehun

''baiklahh" ucap Luhan

Disnilah mereka sekarang , tidur bertiga diatas satu tempat tidur . Jihun berada ditengah yang diapit oleh Sehun dan Luhan .

''Sekarang Jihun tidur ne?'' ucap Sehun

''tapi mommy dan appa peluk Jihun?'' pinta Jihun

''baiklahh'' ucap Sehun pasrah . Sehun memeluk perut Jihun dan Luhan yang memeluk badan bagian atas Jihun

SKIPPP

Waktu sudah sangat malam , Luhan dan Sehun, dua orang tersebut sudah terlelap dialam mimpi masing – masing . Tapi anak manusia diantara Sehun dan Luhan masih saja membuka matanya , jadi sebenarnya tadi itu dia pura – pura tidur saja .

''Sttttttt , Jihunnn ! kemari sayang'' panggil seorang yeoja paruh baya yang baru saja masuk kekamar dengan mengendap – endap

''Baiklahh " ucap Jihun perlahan – lahan melepaskan pelukannya dari sehun dan luhan , berjalan pelan melewati dua namja tersebut agar tidak menimbulkan kagaduhan

''thelamat tidur mommy , daddy . Jihun thayang kalain'' ucap Jihun dan segera naik kedalam pelukan yeoja paruh baya tersebut

Sang surya baru saja muncul menampakan dirinya , itu tanda sudah pagi . Cahaya sudah mulai masuk kekamar tersebut , tapi tidak mengusik dua orang namja yang sedang terlelap tertidur , dengan posisi yang sangat manis . Saling memeluk satu sama lain , namja bertubuh mungil semakain menyeruk tubuhnya kedalam pelukan seorang namja tampan yang tingi , mungkin ia pikir itu bantal . Sedangkan namja tinggi tersebut juga menikmatinya , semakin memeluk namja mungil tersebut dengan erat . Sehun dan Luhan , ya dua orang tersebut adalah mereka . Sehun berfikir yang ia peluk sekarang adalah Jihun , karna ia ingat ia tidur dengan nya , tapi kenapa badanya begitu besar untuk ukuran Jihun . Sama halnya dengan Luhan , ia juga bingung kenapa tubuhnya dipeluk erat oleh seseorang , ia jadi ingat dengan Jihun , tapi Jihun terlalu kecil untuk memeluk seluruh tubuhnya . Dua orang tersebut saling membuka matanya dan mendonga satu sama lain

1

2

3

4

5

''KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

TITTLE : MY SEONSAENGIM IS MY MOMMY

AUTHOR : ANGEL_DEER

CAST : - XI LUHAN (EXO M )

-OH SEHUN (EXO K )

-OH JIHUN ( OOC)

PAIRING : EXO Members

RATET : T (berubah sesuai alur)

GENRE : ROMACE , SAD , FAMILY

LENGETH : CHAP 8/ ?

WARNING : TYPO'S / YAOI

SUMMURY : ''Oh jihun menginginkan Xi Luhan gurunya sendiri menjadi ibunya , karna ia iri dengan teman – temannya yang memiliki ibu , tapi sang ayah belum bisa membuka hatinya untuk orang lain karna masih mencintai istri lamanya yang sudah meninggal , akankah sehun bisa menerima luhan ?" summury_aneh -_-

INI MURNI HASIL OTAK SAYA , NOT COPY PASTE , JIKA ADA KESAMAAN ITU UNSUR KETIDAK SENGAJAAN

HAPPY READING !

*Flasbaack*

''Jihun !" panggil kim ajhuma yang melihat Jihun termenung didepan jendela

''Ajhumaa !'' jawab Jihun dan segera memeluk yeoja paruh baya tersebut

''Jihun ayoh kita makan ?''ajak kim ajhuma dan hanya mendapat gelengan dari bocah tersebut

''Tapi Jihun belum makan hari ini ? nanti Jihun sakit , liat wajah Jihun pucat sekali . Nanti appa Jihun marah sayang" ucap kim ajhuma menasehati

''Jihun tidak lapar'' ucap Jihun malas

''Jihun kenapa ? cerita sama ajhuma ?'' tanya kim ajhuma sambil membelai surai Jihun lembut . Bagi nya Jihun dan Sehun sudah dianggap anak sendiri

''Jihun thedang thedih thekarang " ucap Jihun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

''sedih kenapa?" – kim ajhuma

''Lulu thaem menjahui jihun'' – Jihun

''Lulu saem ?'' ucap kim ajhuma bingung dengan nama orang tersebut dan hanya mendapatkan anggukan dari Jihun

''apakah yang kemarin dibawa appamu itu eoh ?'' ucapnya menebak

''ne , itu Lulu thaem'' – Jihun

''kenapa dia menjahui Jihun?'' – kim ajhuma

''molla , jihun tidak tau . Thetiap Jihun ingin menghampiri Lulu thaem , pasti Lulu thaem menghindar" ucap Jihun sedih

''apa Jihun melakukan kesalahan?" – kim ajhuma

''molla , Jihun tidak ingat . Themenjak Jihun thakit perut waktu itu dan appa datang , lulu thaem thudah menjahui Jihun'' – Jihun

''coba Jihun ingat lagi apa yang terjadi waktu Jihun sakit ? atau appa Jihun melakukan sesuatu" – kim ajhuma

''yang Jihun ingat waktu itu appa marah – marah thama Lulu thaem '' ucap Jihun sambil mengingat kejadian waktu itu

''ahhhaaa , mungkin aja appa Jihun memarihi Lulu saem dan melarangnya untuk tidak dekat dengan Jihun'' – kim ajhuma

''benalkahhhh ? kenapa apa theperti itu?'' – Jihun

''molla , ajhuma juga tidak tau sayang'' – kim ajhuma

''hikss ,, hikss ,, Jihun mau beltemu Lulu thaem'' ucap Jihun tiba – tiba menangis

''stttttt , sayang jangan menangis'' ucap kim ajhuma memeluk bocah tersebut

''tapi ,, hikss ,, jihun ,, hiks ,, ingin Lulu thaem'' – Jihun

''kenapa tidak minta antar appa untuk bertemu Lulu saem ?'' – kim ajhuma

''Thetiap Jihun menanyai Lulu thaem ke appa , appa pasti tidak mau menjawab dan mengabaikan jihun'' kim ajhuma yang mendengar penuturan Jihun bingung akan sifat Sehun

''apa Sehun sengaja ?" monolognya tanpa sadar

''ne ajhuma?'' tanya Jihun bingung

''aniio , Jihun mau ajhuma bantu untuk bertemu Lulu Saem lagi?'' – kim ajhuma

'' benalkah ? ajhuma bitha ?" jawab Jihun antusias

''tentu saja , kalau begitu ayoh kita jalankan rencana yang pertama" – kim ajhuma

''yeayyyyy , ayohhhh" – jihun

*end flasback*

Author pov

Bocah kecil nan lucu berambut jamur tersebut hanya terus cekikikan diatas meja makan , setelah mengingat dimana tikah laku yang selama ini ia lakukan terhadap appa dan lulu thaem adalah ide konyol antara ia dan kim ajhuma . Sedangkan kim ajhuma hanya tersenyum melihat Jihun , ia sangat yakin kalau bocah tersebut sangat senang sekarang , terlihat dari wajahnya tersebut

''kira – kira daddy dan mommy thedang apa ya ajhuma ?'' tanya Jihun penasaran

''molla , jangan memikirkan yang tidak – tidak . Biarkan saja mereka" jawab kim ajhuma sambil menyiapkan sarapan

''hehheheh , ji-"

''KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !''

''Mommy?" –ucap Jihun kaget

''Jihun , biarkan saja'' belum sempat Jihun berlari kearah dimana terdengar suara teriakan Luhan , kim ajhuma sudah menahanya

''tapi mommy tadi berteriak ajhuma'' jawab Jihun polos

''biarkan saja sayang , Jihun makan saja ne" – kim ajhuma

''apa ini bagian dari rencana?" tanya Jihun dan mendapat anggukan dari yeoja paruh baya tersebut

''baiklahh'' jawab Jihun sambil menyuapkan makan kedalam mulutnya lucu

SKIPP

Suara Luhan dipagi hari ini berhasil mengawali paginya dan Sehun , lantas saja ia kaget , ia sedang dalam posisi yang tidak elit sekarang . Tidur diatas ranjang berpelukan dengan Sehun . Untung saja ia masih berpakaian lengkap , jadi ia tak perlu betul – betul merasa takut

Brukkkk

''awwwww , lu apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun kesakitan setelah dengan sopannya Luhan menendangnya sampai terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur

''seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu babo ? apa yang kau lakukan?" jawab Luhan sambil menaruh tanganya didada

''memang apa yangku lakukan?"

''ka – kau memelukku tadi babo" cicit Luhan dengan wajah ditunduk bersemu dan tentu saja dapat didengar oleh Sehun

''ck ! kau pikir kau tidak memelukku hah" jawab Sehun acuh

''ta – tapi ... hahhh , sudahlah " jawab Luhan lalu memalingkan wajahnya

''dasar namja aneh'' cibir Sehun dan segera berdiri untuk menuju tempat tidur

''mau apa kau kesini ?" – Luhan

''ini tempat tidurku , apa masalahmu'' jawab Sehun santai setelah duduk ditempat tidur dan berniat tidur lagi , mungkin Sehun masih mengantuk

''ck ! ini sudah siang babo . Seharusnya kau mandi dan berangkat kekantor" jawab Luhan santai dan berhasil membuat Sehun terduduk kembali

''apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Sehun sambil memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Luhan

'' me – memangnya apa?" Luhan berbalik bertanya kepada Sehun dan sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya karna Sehun yang maju kearahnya

''kau seperti seorang istri yang sedang mengatur suami saja" jawab Sehun dengan senyum kecil tercipta dibibirnya

''a – apa?" tanya Luhan bingung

''kau seperti istriku" jawab Sehun santai dan semakin memajukan tubuhnya , membuat namja yang lebih mungil darinya tersebut terpojok

''Se – sehun'' panggil Luhan gugup , pasalnya tubuh Sehun sangat dekat dengannya sekarang , bahkan nafas namja tersebut bisa Luhan rasakan

''ne , mommy"

BLUSSSS

Sontak saja pipi Luhan bersemu setelah Sehun memanggilnya tersebut dan hanya dapat menunduk . Dan Sehun dia hanya tersenyum memperhatikan Luhan , menurutnya Luhan sangat imut sekarang . Kedua insan tersebut hanya terdiam sedari tadi dengan posisi yang sangat dekat , saling mengontrol jantung mereka yang sedari tadi terus berdetak dengan kencang . Sehun tidak tau kenapa , ia ingin sekali Luhan menatapnya sekarang , pasalnya namja tersebut terus menunduk

''Luhan'' panggil Sehun pelan dan tidak mendapat pergerakan dari Luhan

''Lu !" panggil Sehun sekali lagi dan masih sama saja

''mommy" sontak saja Luhan mengangkat kepalanya setelah Sehun memanggilnya seperti itu . Mata mereka saling bertemu , menatap satu sama lain . Sehun yang tersihir akan cantiknya mata Luhan membuat kepalanya maju unutk meraih sesuatu dan Luhan entah naluri darimana namja tersebut mulai menutup matanya . Sehun terus maju dan mulai memiringkan kepalanya kearah kekanan secara perlahan – lahan

CHUUUU

Kedua bibir itupun saling bertemu , hanya menempel tidak lebih . Sehun benar – benar sangat ingin melakukan ini , entah mungkin karena merasa bibir Luhan sangat manis , Sehunpun mulai menggerak bibirnya secara perlahan dan mendapat sambutan baik dari Luhan . Melumat bibir itu pelan dengan tangan sudah berada dipinggang Luhan dan memegangnya dengan erat , begitupun dengan Luhan , namja mungil tersebut mulai mangarahkan tanganya pada kerah baju Sehun dan memegangnya erat . Saling melumat bibirnya satu sama lain , tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitanya , seakan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua . Baru saja Sehun ingin menggigit bibir Luhan memberi tanda pada namja tersebut untuk membuka mulutnya , suara deritan pintu terdengar , yang s

Sehun yakini bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk

''APPPAAAAAAAA , KENAPA APA MEMAKAN BIBIL LULU MOMMY!"

TBC


End file.
